Nakushita Kotoba
by Lina-san
Summary: -palabras perdidas- Para ser Hokage se requieren ciertas cosas, entre ellas la lealtad a su gente y a Konoha. Pero cuando se está enamorada, no se ve el quién ni el de dónde. Sasuke&OC. Capítulo 5: "Presentaciones y su pasado".
1. Yo soy

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto-sempai n.n pero quizás le haga una carta diciendo que haga un final SasuNaru o0ó9 o tal vez le pida que pare de matar gente..._

_**Keys:**_

_'...' pensamientos en cursiva_

_-...- diálogos_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cap. 1 RELOADED  
"Watashi wa Sarutobi Kumiko-desu"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era una cálida mañana y un aire de 'despierten' invadía Konoha. En un departamento de dicha aldea, un chico de 18 años, ya crecido pero aún perezoso, de cabellos rubios y ojos cielo, despertaba ruidosamente restregándose los ojos cuan niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, bostezando y buscando el despertador con la mano derecha.

Cuando por fin encontró el despertador lo apagó. Después de eso se vistió (sin antes bañarse) y cuando se iba a servir su quinto tazón de Ramen, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora?.- Preguntó al aire el rubio sorprendido y algo molesto por haber interrumpido su ritual de todas las mañanas. Caminó con pereza reflejada en su rostro por su departamento agitando su cabeza para parecer más despierto (sin mucho éxito) y abrió la puerta. Era Sakura.- _'¿Sakura?'_ ¿Qué haces por la mañana en mi casa? ¿Se murió alguien?.- Preguntó divertido el rubio.

- No digas tonterías Naruto.- Lo reprochó la pelirosa.- Tsunade nos mandó a llamar a ti y a algunos jounins más, quiere vernos en su oficina en media hora más.

- ¿Y eso?.- Preguntó el rubio entre extrañado y preocupado. Normalmente cuando se llamaban a algunos jounins era para ser una misión peligrosa o dar cuenta de alguna tragedia pasada en lo días anteriores.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.- Ni idea...- Eso preocupó aún más al rubio, si no decía nada era porque era terrible la noticia.- Pero no debe ser nada malo, créeme.- Sonrió.

- Okay... Te creeré, pero sólo porque te aprecio mucho.- Dijo él con una sonrisa que sólo le sacaba la chica.- Bueno, entonces nos veremos allá pues...- Agregó, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Hai.- Dijo la chica imitando al rubio.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió, desapareciendo detrás de una nube de humo, al más puro estilo ninja.

- Ojala que no sea nada malo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el despacho de Tsunade, se encontraban los antiguos equipos 7, 8, 10, el de Gai y también estaban Sabaku no Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Cuando el rubio entró y vio a los últimos mencionados temió lo peor, ya que el mismísimo Kazekage estaba en aquella oficina esperando lo que fuera que viniera.

- Ohayou Naruto-kun.- Lo saludó una hermosa Hinata con el pelo largo y radiante.

- Ohayou...- La preocupación del rubio se notaba en cada poro de su piel.

- Bien, ya estamos todos...- Empezó a decir la Godaime.- Entonces ahora puedo decirles porque los convoqué aquí.- La voz de la mujer se hacía escuchar por todo su despacho, causando que todos se quedaran callados de inmediato en la sala.

- Al fin...- Susurró para sus adentros Sasuke, que había llegado primero que todos y tuvo que esperar a que llegaran uno por uno (bueno... en realidad fue culpa de Kiba, quien le dijo que llegara ahí a las 9:00 y era a las 10:00 xD).

- ¡Pero espere! Falta Kakashi.- Dijo de pronto Sakura, causando que todos la miraran con molestia por retrasar más la reunión.

- Era de esperarse...- Repuso la Godaime.- Bien... Si no llega en 5 minutos más... Empezamos sin él.- Sentenció la Hokage, aunque sabía que no iba a llegar en el tiempo esperado, igual quería ordenar sus ideas para decirles lo más claro posible la noticia.

El ambiente de ese despacho era de incertidumbre, todos querían saber la razón por la cual estaban allí y a algunos les daba mala espina esta reunión tan repentina, sobretodo y todos al rubio.

- ¡Gomen me retrasé!.- Se escuchó después de 4 minutos y 59 segundos decir a alguien entrando por la puerta, era el peliplateado que llegaba.- Es que había una abuelita atrapada en un mar de personas, así que la tuve que salvar y---

- Como sea...- Lo interrumpió Tsunade mirando no muy agradablemente a Kakashi.- Ahora podemos empezar.- Siguió diciendo.- Quiero comunicarles que mañana la nieta mayor de Sarutobi Hiruzen llega a Konoha para realizar las pruebas que la convertirán en Hokage, es decir--

- La Rokudaime.- Terminó el Hyuuga mayor.

- Ufff....- Interrumpió el rubio con su sonoro suspiro de alivio provocando que todos lo miraran con extrañeza. Al sentir todas esas miradas sobre él, el rubio se defendió:- ¿Qué? Si yo comencé pensar lo peor cuando Sakura-chan me dijo que había una reunión de improviso, ¡La mayoría de las veces son para decir que alguien se murió o que hay que hacer una misión super-extra peligrosa de la cual todos saldrán heridos o muertos!

Varios hicieron una seña de aprobación, todos estaban con el alma en un hilo. Hasta el Uchiha tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y haberse enterado de que llegaba la nieta mayor del Tercero aliviaba a todos en cierto modo.

- Las pruebas van a consistir en lo siguiente.- Prosiguió la Hokage, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.- Ella va a tener que hacer una misión con cada uno de Uds. La misión puede ser de rango B o A. Y al término de cada misión me van a entregar un informe detallado de las acciones que tomó ella como líder, como ninja y como persona. Ustedes mismos van a ser los 'jueces' de ella. ¿Está claro?.- Terminó con una pregunta, a lo que todos asintieron.- ¿Ninguna duda al respecto?.- Ante la pregunta, una mano se levantó elegantemente entre todos los ninjas que estaban allí.- ¿Sí, Ino?

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Preguntó con la voz femenina que se le había desarrollado durante esos 5 años.

- Su nombre es Sarutobi Kumiko.- Le respondió a la rubia.- ¿Alguna otra duda?.- Al no recibir respuesta asumió que no habían más dudas.- Entonces váyanse, ya terminamos. Mandé a alguien a buscarla y la escoltará aquí.

Con esto, se escuchó el murmullo general de todos hablando y moviéndose, indicando que esa reunión había terminado.

- ¡Hey Gaara!.- Llamó el rubio que se había relajado mucho al escuchar la verdadera noticia y quería saludar a su amigo de la Villa de la Arena. El aludido dirigió su mirada al chico y sonrió de medio lado, desde que le habían sacado el Shukaku los de Akatsuki podía dormir en paz y había empezando a sonreír más a menudo.- ¿Cómo estás amigo?

- Bien, ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros?.- Señaló a Temari y Kankuro.- Vamos a ir a Ichiraku para recordar viejos tiempos. -Él sabía de sobra que iba a decir que sí, si algo conocía muy bien de Naruto era su extrema fascinación por el Ramen.

- ¡Sííí!.- Gritó cuan niño pequeño.- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡VAMOS!.- Y tomó a Gaara del brazo y salió corriendo en dirección de dicho restaurante.

- Nunca cambiará ¿verdad?.- Dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas a su hermano.

- Me parece que no...- La verdad es que simplemente no querían que cambiara, él era tan impulsivo y desprendía tanta ternura que eso lo hacía único dentro de cualquier shinobi que conocieran los ninjas de la arena.- Vámonos antes de que Gaara sufra el síndrome de tener que pagar todo lo que Naruto coma.- Y partieron. La idea de tener que pagar todo lo que comiera el rubio era escalofriante, incluso para el más adinerado del mundo.

Y así transcurrió el día sin muchos miramientos. Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a 'la nieta mayor del Sandaime'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, en la entrada de Konoha los guardias que vigilaban allí fueron testigos de que una chica pelinegra de contextura delgada llegó con dos maletas en cada mano, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, y cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento con esa brisa moviendo ligeramente sus negros cabellos hasta la cintura, hubiera dicho que era un ángel o algún extraño y divino ser mitológico. Dejó las maletas en el suelo, dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro y sintió ese aroma tan característico de Konoha; su aldea natal.

- Por fin estoy de vuelta.- Dijo ella, moviéndose de tal forma que los rayos de sol hicieran que su banda metálica con el símbolo de la hoja que tenía colgada en el cuello brillara.

_'Después de tantos años afuera he vuelto...'_ pensó la chica, después inhaló el aire de Konoha una vez más, sintiendo que ya no quería volver a salir por esa entrada nunca más, pero algo interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, y esa algo era su estómago. _'No he comido nada desde que partí del país del remolino...'_ se reprochó la muchacha. Derepente una idea pasó por su cabeza. _'¿Estará todavía en funcionamiento el Ichiraku Ramen? Hace años que no pruebo un plato de ramen de verdad...'_ Y pensado esto, se dirigió por donde recordaba que se encontraba dicho establecimiento, perdiéndose entre la multitud y olvidándose que tenía que esperar a un escolta que lo llevaría con la Hokage.

Luego de que se había ido, llegó un hombre que parecía estar buscando a alguien. Se acercó a los guardias.

- Disculpen...- Les llamó la atención.- ¿Vieron llegar a una chica de pelo negro con dos maletas?

- Sí, de hecho acababa de llegar.- La cara del shinobi se iluminó.- Pero ya se fue hace un buen tiempo atrás ¿verdad?.- Le preguntó al otro guardia buscando su apoyo, éste negó con la cabeza. Inmediatamente la cara del shinobi dejó de iluminarse y pasó a la decepción.

- Ah, Gracias de todas formas _'Al menos sé que llegó sana y salva, pero Tsunade-sama me va a matar...' _¿y vieron en qué dirección se fue?

- No.- Dijo el otro.

_'Ahora sí soy jounin muerto...'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando por fin llegó al Ichiraku's Ramen, pareciera como si los años no hubieran pasado. Estaba con los mismos mesones viejos, con las mismas sillas y el mismo vendedor, un poco más viejo también.

Al entrar le llamó la atención una pila de tazones de ramen raspados y al lado de ésta una cabellera rubia sumergida en un nuevo tazón. La imagen le divirtió mucho a la chica y se sentó al lado de esa persona, fijándose que era un chico.

- Ohayou.- Saludó educadamente al vendedor.- Quisiera un tazón de ramen tradicional, por favor.

- Enseguida.- Dijo el vendedor empezando a hacer su pedido.

El rubio se sorprendió por escuchar la voz de una chica, ¿desde cuando en la aldea había alguna chica que le gustara el ramen? Según lo que sabía, a las mujeres de la villa no les gustaba el ramen, en este puesto era más común la clientela masculina que la femenina. Miró de reojo a la chica y le pareció que veía a un Sasuke convertido en mujer. Eran idénticos; pelo y ojos negros y pálidos. Y si no hubiera escuchado su voz antes de verla juraría que era él con el pelo largo. Aunque cuando la vio mejor, le recordaba mucho a Konohamaru también, ¿sería ella la nieta mayor del Tercero? _'Pues, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?'_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Ésa era una gran idea.

- ¡Ohayou -ttebayo!.- La saludó con su alegría de siempre, haciendo que la chica saltara un poco de la impresión.

- O-ohayou.- Respondió ella aún con el corazón en mano, pero divertida por ese saludo.- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No. No lo creo...- Respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa.- Pero te pareces mucho a un amigo mío. _'La verdad a dos...'_ ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Tomó la iniciativa. Tenía que saber si ella era la persona que creía que era o no.

- Mmm... Que extraño que me parezca a un amigo tuyo.- Rió y extendió la mano a modo de presentación.- Sarutobi Kumiko, mucho gusto n_n

- Ah...- Se sintió satisfecho por su capacidad de deducción.- Es decir, ¡que eres la nieta mayor del Tercero!.- Exclamó, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento de América.

- Sí... La misma.- Afirmó, y rió un poco. Ese chico era muy divertido

- Aquí tiene su tazón señorita.- Dijo el vendedor pasándole el plato de ramen.

- Con que te gusta el Ramen ¿eh?

- ¿Gustarme?.- Preguntó ofendida.- ¡Me encanta! Osea, ¿a quién le puede desgradar el ramen?.- Siguió riendo la chica. Al rubio con cada palabra dicha se iluminaba la cara y se le ampliaba la sonrisa.

- ¡¿Enserio?!.- Exclamó con emoción.- ¡Eres la primera chica que me dice eso!.- Estaba muy emocionado, tan emocionado que no reparó en que no había dicho su nombre aún.- ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?.- Se impresionó la chica.- ¿Tú eres el chico que ayudó a salvar al Kazekage de una muerte segura?.- Había escuchado hablar de aquel sucedo a su profesora de la academia, y a ella le parecía muy heroico lo que había hecho para salvarlo.

- Síp, el mismo.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Pero no fue nada. Era un amigo en problemas. Además que yo creo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi.

- Ya veo...- Musitó.- Igualmente, déjame decirte que fue muy heroico de tu parte.- Lo halagó la pelinegra.

- Gracias nwn.- Respondió el kitzune.

- Ne... Hace un rato me dijiste que me parezco a un amigo tuyo,- El rubio asintió.- ¿ese amigo es Konohamaru, mi hermano?

- Sí, ustedes dos son iguales.- Rió.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque...

_Continuará....._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Continúa en el dos... (De corrido)**


	2. La llegada a la residencia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, partiendo porque yo no vivo en Japón ni me llamo Kishimoto Masashi xD. Pero si me perteneciera, hace rato que hubiera hecho que Sasuke se redimiera y no hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo .-._

_**Keys:**_

_"..." pensamientos en cursiva_

_-...- diálogos_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cap. 2 RELOADED too  
"La llegada a la residencia de los Hokages"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Porque...- La chica dejo escapar un sollozo silencioso, el rubio se dio cuenta de aquello.- Porque solamente lo he visto una vez en mi vida... Y quiero verlo de nuevo... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Claro, él está en su departamento.- Esperen, ¿dijo departamento?.- se mudó allá en cuanto aprobó el examen para convertirse en chunnin. -La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿se había convertido en chunnin ya?.- ¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?

- Te lo agradecería mucho.- Le dijo ella posando levemente su mano en la mano del rubio en modo de agradecimiento, éste se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto.

- No hay de qué -El rubio se soltó, se paró de la silla y le ofreció su brazo muy al estilo de la realeza.- ¿Nos vamos ya, mi dama?

- Por supuesto, mi caballero -Dijo esta tomándole el brazo y hecho esto, ella tomó su maleta con la mano que le quedaba libre y partieron.

El rubio la llevó por una serie de calles que desconocía, ya que antes cuando ella era una niña no recordaba casi nada de la ciudad, sólo de la residencia de su abuelo y de la casa de sus padres. Después se detuvieron frente a un edificio de tres pisos, bien simple y bastante antiguo por lo que se apreciaba.

- Vive aquí, en el tercer piso -Dijo el rubio señalando con la cabeza el edificio, a lo que Kumiko sólo asintió. Cuando entraron en la recepción ambos vieron que era bastante más lujoso de lo que se veía, ya que por fuera se apreciaba un edificio viejo, desgastado y simple. Esto no le sorprendió a Kumiko ya que al fin y al cabo, era el nieto de Sandaime el que había comprado departamento allí. Caminaron hacia el mesón de la recepcionista.- Buenos días.- Saludó casualmente el rubio, sin ser descortés como lo era hace años atrás.- Venimos a ver a Konohamaru.

- Si, le avisaré de inmediato.- La recepcionista descolgó un teléfono y marcó un número, se quedó esperando con el aparato en la oreja.

- Yo...- A la chica se le revolvió el estómago y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia ella.- Será mejor que todavía no lo vea...- Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía lo que le iba a decir cuando viera a su propio hermano. Quizás le reprochara que no fuera al funeral de su abuelo, quizás le gritaría que no quería verla nunca jamás.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra muy rápido, como pequeños saltos en su imaginación, temiéndose lo peor. El rubio la miraba extrañado, le iba a replicar pero la recepcionista ya había colgado el teléfono.

- Dice que suba Uzumaki-san.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Le respondió y siguieron su camino, aún la pelinegra se veía dudosa pero caminó por inercia.

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras, pero a Kumiko todavía se le revolvía el estómago y con cada escalón que subía sentía que el Ramen recién ingerido se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. Se detuvo. No quería que pasara lo que pensaba. No quería que Konohamaru la odiara o le gritara como pensaba que lo haría.

Naruto al reparar que la chica no lo seguía, se dio vuelta encontrando a una Kumiko inmóvil mirando a la nada, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Kumiko-chan?.- La llamó. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella bajando las escaleras.- Hey... ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé... Es que... No estoy muy convencida de ir ahora mismo...- Soltó, aún mirando a la nada.

- Pero, hace un momento fuiste tú la que me pediste que te trajera...

- Sí, pero no me había detenido a pensar que quizás esté enojado conmigo, por no estar con él cuando me necesitaba.- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero con mucha en sus ojos, los cuales ahora estaban mirando al suelo como si se avergonzaran de algo atroz que había hecho.

- Mmm...- El rubio pensó en lo que le iba a decir.- Yo creo que igual te va a aceptar de vuelta en su vida, cualquiera estaría feliz de ver a parte de su familia a su lado de nuevo. Créeme, a mi encantaría tener padres, o algún hermano.- Al escuchar esto, la chica se sintió culpable en cierto modo, hay personas que habían perdido a sus hermanos en guerras, o que habían desaparecido sin poder decirles lo mucho que los apreciaban. Y Naruto ni siquiera tenía familia, y hacer que dijera esas cosas la hizo sentirme pésimo, como si ella hubiera matado a su propio abuelo (para que vean lo mal que sentía).

Pero ni ese sentimiento de culpa le había sacado ese nerviosismo de que tal vez Konohamaru la odiara, así que empezó a retroceder, dejando a un rubio mirándola estupefacto.

- Lo siento...- Dijo ésta retrocediendo unos pasos.- Pero no puedo...

- Sí, sí puedes.- Dijo alentadoramente el rubio, pero a cada palabra que él decía se alejaba más- Kumiko-chan... No...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había tomado sus maletas y salido por donde había entrado, sintiéndose una cobarde y sintiendo al rubio salir corriendo detrás de ella gritando su nombre. Cuando se detuvo de esa carrera para asegurarse de que había perdido ya al rubio, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la residencia de los Hokages y mucho menos de dónde estaba en ese mismo momento.

_'Genial... Perdida en mi propia ciudad...'_ pensó irónicamente, mirando hacia todas partes por si alguna señal se le hacía conocida, pero era inútil. Estaba total y oficialmente perdida. Se le ocurrió volver adonde estaba antes, pero había corrido tan rápido y tan preocupada de perder al chico que no se había dado cuenta de hacia adonde había corrido ni de cuantas veces había virado hacia la izquierda o derecha. _'Voy a tener que pedir indicaciones si no quiero llegar tarde...'_ ¿Tarde? Vio su reloj, estaba media hora atrasada _'Ahora sí Tsunade-sama me va a matar...'_ No era que la conociera, pero se imaginaba que no le gustaban las impuntualidades como a cualquier autoridad importante y como a ella. _'Me desagrada llegar tarde a cualquier parte, Rayos...'_

Dejó de pensar en eso y decidió preguntarle a la primera persona que viera.

- Ohayou...- Detuvo a un chico que debía de ser de su edad más o menos.- ¿me podrías decir por favor dónde está la residencia de los Hokages?.- Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos y reparando en la belleza del chico al ver su cara.

- Mira, tu sigues derecho, después dos calles más allá giras a la izquierda, cuatro calles más allá a la derecha y sigues derecho para allá.- Dijo el chico haciendo mímica con las manos. Después se giró y se fue.

- Emm... Gracias... _'Me fuiste de GRAN ayuda...'_ Ne...- pelinegra fue tras él- ¿me lo podrías repetir? Es que te juro que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste...

- Ugh... _'Por eso no me gusta dar explicaciones, ¡No sé darlas y la gente no me entiende!'_ Si quieres te llevo allá, no tengo nada que hacer ahora.- Dijo, y viendo sus maletas agregó;- Además que si eres una viajera será mejor que andes acompañada.- Empezó a caminar.- Sígueme.

- Oh... Muchas gracias.- Respondió sonriéndole al chico y obediente le siguió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.- Se preguntaba a sí mismo el rubio saltando de tejado en tejado tratando de encontrarla, muy preocupado por ella, ya que si de algo se había dado cuenta, era que no recordaba de nada de la ciudad porque miraba hacia todos lados cuando la estaba guiando al departamento de Konohamaru- Pero... ¿adónde iría entonces?.- El rubio seguía buscando a la chica, pero se detuvo al ver a dos figuras pelinegras y una de ellas con unas maletas caminando en dirección a la residencia de los Hokages y se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos Sasuke era de confianza.- Uff... Que bueno... ¡Ahora voy a ir a comer más Ramen al Ichiraku! Tanta preocupación me dio hambre...- Y fue al Ichiraku con una sonrisa muy pronunciada en su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ya llegamos.- El chico se detuvo y con él Kumiko. Ésta última miró la infraestructura y sonrió con nostalgia; se mantenía tal cual la recordaba.

- Gracias otra vez.- Dijo la chica dándose vuelta y encontrándose con un cuadro que la hizo ruborizar un poco, el chico tenía la cabeza levantada y miraba el edificio, pero esa pose le daba un aire intelectual e interesante, ¿cómo alguien podía desprender tantos aires de superioridad sin dejar de ser interesante? ¿O tener esa mirada fría pero seductora capaz de derretir a la mujer más dura y fría?.- Emmm... No- No me haz dicho tu nombre...- Le dijo, él la miró de reojo sin salir de esa pose de ensimismamiento que había adoptado. Esa mirada hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica.

- Uchiha.- Soltó con voz masculina y cortante.- Uchiha Sasuke.

- _'Uchiha... Ya veo el porqué de su personalidad' _Mmm... Que interesante tu apellido, es un honor conocer al sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.- Dijo mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa, esperando que sus palabras no fueran descorteces ni atrevidas.

- See...- Dijo no mostrando mucho interés en lo que acababa de decir la pelinegra, pero ella supo que eso lo había fingido. Muy bien por cierto.- Y tú tampoco me haz dicho tu nombre.

- ¡Oh si! Sarutobi, Sarutobi Kumiko,- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.- Mucho gusto.

- La nieta mayor del Tercero ¿no?.- Eso sonó a una afirmación más que una pregunta.

- Exacto.- Reafirmó la chica.- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, o sino no habría llegado nunca ahaha.- Rió un poco.

- No fue molestia.- Dijo, saliendo de la posición anterior para mirarla a los ojos y hacer una leve reverencia tal cual lo había hecho ella minutos antes.- Es más, fue un honor haberla acompañado, Sarutobi-san.

- No, no, no...- La chica negó con la cabeza y movió las manos frenéticamente.- No me digas por mi apellido por favor, dime Kumiko. Si no tenemos que tener más de uno o dos años de diferencia.- Se rió. _'Además que me hace sentir mucho más adulta y vieja...'_

- Está bien.- Dijo.- Permítame escoltarla a la residencia.- Dijo el moreno muy cortésmente abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara primero.

- ...- La chica no dijo nada y sólo pasó murmurando un _gracias_ por lo bajo, ¿cuántas veces ya le había dicho gracias al Uchiha?

Caminaron por muchos pasillos y subieron una infinidad de escaleras que no eran desconocidas para Kumiko, ya que cuando ella era pequeña le encantaba correr y tirarse por esas mismas escaleras. El edificio en sí no había cambiado en nada, pero lo habían pintado de nuevo. Cambiando ese color ocre de antes por uno verde musgo en las partes que se podían pintar, el resto era madera que también había sido barnizada de nuevo. Todo tenía un olor a nuevo, pero aún seguía ese olor a su abuelo, _El olor a viejo_. El que muchas veces ella le dijo que no le gustaba, _que apestaba..._ y que había añorado tanto por oler todos esos años.

Cuando volvió de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que se había detenido junto con el moreno en una puerta ya conocida para ella; el despacho del Hokage. El Uchiha llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Diga? -se escuchó desde adentro la voz de la Godaime, aún desconocida para la Sarutobi.

- Soy Sasuke ¿puedo pasar?.- preguntó desde afuera el moreno.- Vengo con alguien.

- Sí, adelante pasa.- Dijo.- Está abierto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y pasó primero.- Godaime-sama, aquí está Sarutobi Kumiko.- Dijo, y dejó pasar a la chica.

Y ahí estaba. La figura omnipotente de la Quinta Hokage de Konoha, uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, su apariencia era de una mujer joven, rubia y con el cabello largo tomado en dos coletas bajas, con dos pechos bastante sobresalientes del resto de su cuerpo y estaba con las manos juntas a la altura de su boca y con los codos apoyados en la mesa, dándole un aire de total pensadora. Y al otro lado en el marco de la puerta aún estaba ella, Sarutobi Kumiko quien hizo una reverencia bastante pronunciada y ¿por qué no decirlo?. Exagerada.

- ¡Gomen nasai!.- Exclamó, dejando a un Uchiha casi sordo.- Perdón por llegar media hora tarde, pero me entretuve en el camino, me perdí y Uchiha Sasuke me trajo aquí como todo un caballero.- Dijo atropelladamente, tanto así que Sasuke pensó que había sido el único en entenderla sólo por estar a su lado.- ¿Me perdona?

Tsunade se quedó en la misma posición de espera en la cual estaba hace unos momentos, mirando fijo a la chica en ese extraña reverencia.

- Levántate de ahí.- Dijo con autoridad, la chica lo hizo casi automáticamente, y se irguió tan rápido que escuchó cómo los huesos de su columna crujieron. La chica tenía miedo. En la academia le habían dicho que no hiciera enojar por ningún motivo a la Hokage porque era de temer, y eso era justo lo que había hecho llegando tarde, o al menos así lo creía. La vio pararse de su silla y caminar hacia ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba más derecha de lo normal y trató de esconder la expresión de nerviosismo que ella creía que tenía en ese momento. Cuando vio que se detuvo en frente de ella y poner una sonrisa burlona no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desconcierto.- ¿Te preocupas por haber llegado media hora tarde? Ahahahaha.- La carcajada de la mujer resonó en todo el despacho y pasillo.- Por Kami, eres muy divertida...- La chica no pudo contener su mandíbula que se abrió en una perfecta O.- Hey, cierra esa boca que te va a entrar algo... Ven, siéntate.- La tomó de la mano y la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta ella misma y con Sasuke aún adentro.

Kumiko aún no salía de la impresión recién provocada. ¿Ésta era la mujer que era temida por toda Konoha y todo el continente? ¿Ésta era la misma mujer de la cual le contaban historias aterradoras de su personalidad en la academia? _'Debe ser una broma...'_

- ¿Qué haces allí todavía? ¡Siéntate!.- Le dijo a Kumiko la Godaime, que ya estaba sentada en su escritorio de vuelta.- Tú también Sasuke, siéntate. Después de que trajiste a Kumiko debes estar cansado.

_'No realmente...'_ pensó el chico, obedeciendo y sentándose mientras la pelinegra lo imitaba. _'Me quiero ir ya de aquí...'_.- Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero si no le molesta las dejo solas, para que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar--

- Sí, sí me molesta.- Interrumpió al moreno.- Tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma que hayas traído a Kumiko a la residencia, así que te voy a invitar a tomar un café al comedor de la residencia ¿te parece?.- El moreno iba a replicar pero Tsunade no lo dejó.- Qué bien, entonces vamos.- Dirigió su mirada a Kumiko y se acercó para hablarle en un susurro.- Ya sé de lo que te han contado en tu academia, pero todo eso son cuentos, algo así como leyendas para que le tengan más respeto a las autoridades.- Sonrió.- Espero que nos llevemos bien en este tiempo, y lo de la reunión lo dejamos para después que me muero por tomarme un café bien cargado.

- Pero... ¿enserio no les molesta?.- Preguntó el moreno esperando a que dijeran que sí para irse de una buena vez.

- No, a mi no.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo- Además que te lo mereces por haber tenido tanta paciencia conmigo xD.- Rió.

- Bueno... ¿vamos ya?.- Preguntó la rubia ya detrás de la puerta para que pasaran.

- ¡Hai!.- Asintieron los dos pelinegros yendo hacia la puerta. Kumiko llevaba aún sus maletas.

- Hey.- Llamó la rubia a Kumiko quien estaba a punto de salir.- Hacen buena pareja los dos.- Dijo pícaramente, logrando que la aludida se sonrojara y siguiera su camino. Tsunade rió para sus adentros; iba a ser interesante tener que ayudar a convertirse en Hokage a esta niña.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se sirvieron sus cafés, y cuando terminaron de comer Sasuke se despidió cordialmente de las dos mujeres argumentando que tenía trabajo que hacer en casa y se marchó.

- Bien... ¿dónde dormiré oka-san?.- Preguntó la chica esperando respuesta, pero en cambio recibió un gesto de sorpresa de parte de la Hokage.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?.- Preguntó después de un rato la mujer sorprendida. No se esperaba que le tomara tal confianza, teniendo en cuenta de que antes ella le temía y que no atrevía ni a hablarle.

- Oka-san...- Repitió.- Gomen, ¿no te gusta?.- Se apresuró a decir, preocupada por lo que le diría la Godaime.

- No, no...- Replicó ella rápidamente.- Pero, ¿por qué _oka-san_?.- Preguntó poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'oka-san'.

- Pues...- La chica se puso nerviosa.- Porque tiene el mismo aroma a Rosas de mi madre, usa el mismo perfume que ella usaba todos los días.- Explicó, en una forma que le pareció enternecedora a la mujer que la escuchaba.- Y me recordó a ella.- Sonrió al recordar el aroma de su madre, era tan reconfortante.- Ella murió cuando tuvo a mi hermano Konohamaru, como sabrá Ud.- Sí, Tsunade lo sabía, ese había sido un funeral muy triste, no había asistido pero le habían contado y francamente no hubiera querido estar ahí.- Pero si a Ud. le molesta yo nunca jamás en mi vida entera le digo oka-san---

- Dímelo cuantas veces quieras.- Cortó a la chica. Por alguna razón se sentía vinculada a ella. _'No sé por qué creo que voy a terminar queriéndola como a una hija.'_ Le recordaba a alguien que ella conocía muy bien, esa forma tan característica de desprender ternura y ganarse la confianza de los demás le recordaba a cierto rubio de ojos celestes.

- Emm...- La chica se había quedado sin palabras.- Gracias.- Sonrió.

La Godaime se quedó mirándola con ternura y le sonrió de vuelta.- Bueno... Con respecto a tu pregunta.- Dijo aclarándose la garganta y volviendo a la normalidad.- Vas a dormir en una pieza al lado de la mía.

- Okay...- Respondió- ¿y mañana que haré?

- Bueno... Las pruebas para convertirse en Hokage son básicamente misiones con cada jounin que yo conozco.- La mujer lo dijo tan seriamente que la chica creyó que de verdad tendría que hacer misiones con cada jounin que conocía y puso cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo.- No...- Rió.- Es broma... Los jounins con los que vas a hacer las misiones fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados por ANBUS, así que no te preocupes por nada.- La godaime tomó aire.- ¿qué te parece?

- Y ¿por qué las pruebas no son como los exámenes de chunnin?.- Indagó la pelinegra, se le hacía muy extraño. O tal vez nunca fueron como los exámenes de chunnin, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni su abuelo ni nadie le dijo nunca cómo se elegían a los Hokages de Konoha.

- Pues porque queremos ver cómo son los postulantes en misiones dadas.- Respondió con calma y rápido, como si ya se la hubieran planteado un millón de veces esa misma pregunta.- Queremos ver sus capacidades, ya que los jounins con los que vas a ir nos entregarán un informe detallado de las decisiones, posiciones, órdenes y demases, qué diste o hiciste, si te preocupaste por él, si te importó sólo la misión, etcétera.- Explicó. Eso aclaró varias dudas en la cabeza de Kumiko, pero no todas.- Y ésta forma recién la tomamos ahora, ya que antes era de otra.- Esa misma duda faltaba.- ¿Alguna otra duda?

- No oka-san.- Sonrió la chica.

- Entonces, ¡a dormir se ha dicho! ¡Shizune!- Llamó la Hokage a su fiel asistente, quien tampoco había cambiado en nada a pesar del pasar de los años. (Pero era natural, no como Tsunade)

- ¿Si Hokage-sama?.- Llegó como bólido la pelinegra.

- ¿Podría llevar las maletas de Kumiko por favor?.- Pidió la rubia.- Debe estar cansada después de haber caminado tanto para llegar aquí, sin mencionar el viaje.- Agregó.

- De acuerdo.- Dicho esto caminó en dirección a Kumiko y extendió la mano.- ¿Me entrega las maletas?

- No, no.. No se moleste...- Dijo derepente la morena.- Si son dos maletas. Nada fuera de lo común ¿o si?

- Pero--- Iba a replicar Shizune.

- Pero nada.. Yo las llevo, no me siento para nada cansada.- Cortó la chica con una sonrisa, teniendo todavía sus maletas.- ¿Vamos?

- Sígueme.- Le ordenó la Godaime haciéndole una seña para que subiera por las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una puerta relativamente grande (al menos más que las demás) entera de madera y color ocre, haciendo combinación con el resto de las paredes que eran de un verde musgo (hagamos como que esos colores combinan ¿okay? xD)

- Ésta es mi habitación...- Dijo Tsunade.- La tuya es ésta de aquí.- Y señaló la puerta de al lado que era levemente más pequeña que la otra y del mismo color con los mismos adornos.

- Gracias... Oka-san...- La chica tomó las llaves que le había pasado Shizune hace un momento y entró en la habitación.- Waaaah....- Soltó la pelinegra en cuanto puso un pie en ésta.

La habitación en la que estaba no era normal, la cama era de dos plazas, tenía un mini-bar (no sabía para qué si ella no bebía alcohol) y tenía una mini sala de estar. Sin mencionar un pequeño baño y la mesita de noche que no faltaba ni el la pieza del hotel más pobre. Se entusiasmó tanto, que tiró las maletas por ahí y se echó encime de la cama y por el cansancio de ese día tan lleno de sentimientos y encuentros, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin oponer resistencia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Historia re-subida. Espero que haya sido de su agrado xD (ahora sí -w-) Que antes estaba insufrible y no la podía leer ni yo misma. Agregué y saqué muchas cosas para que se entendiera mejor la trama e historia._

_Perdonen por no actualizar, pero la inspiración viene y se va cuando quiere u_u Pero voy a subir prontamente el capítulo tres owo._

_Sobre lo de la madre de Konohamaru me pareció interesante ponerlo, mas no he visto que el manga hable de los padres de Konohamaru, sólo hablan del hijo de Sandaime que es Asuma y él no es el padre. Así que todo lo que sea con respecto a la familia en sí de Konohamaru lo voy a inventar xD. (Por si reclaman luego)_

_Este fic va después de que Akatsuki se raptó a Gaara, si tratan de encontrar coherencia de allí en adelante de la historia con el anime o manga no la van a encontrar xD_

_Agradezco de todo corazón todos lo reviews que había recibido antes, DE VERDAD muchas gracias. Y si no sería mucha molestia pedir que me dejaran uno de nuevo diciendo lo que encuentran malo, bueno, incompleto, etc. etc. =D ¿sí?._

_De antemano gracias =)_


	3. Arrepentimientos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es la trama, ya que Naruto ya tiene dueño (desgraciadamente) y no creo que lo vaya a comprar... Nunca xD._

_**Keys:**_

_'...' pensamientos_

_-...- diálogos_

_Y Flash Backs en cursiva._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cap. 3  
"Arrepentimientos"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la siguiente mañana en Konoha el sol salía deslumbrante, colándose por las ventanas de varias casas y habitaciones incluyendo la de cierta pelinegra. Ésta al sentir el sol alumbrando su pálido rostro abrió sus negros ojos.

-Ah...- Bostezó estirándose. Había tenido un plácido sueño. '_Que bien dormí..._' pensó la chica, recordando que se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta. Se frotó los ojos para despertarse más rápido. '_Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto parece un sueño..._' miró alrededor; definitivamente era real.

Después de ese lapsus de tiempo, se fue a bañar y luego se vistió. Estaba desempacando y acomodando sus ropas y demases cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Sí?.- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y se encontraba con la Godaime impecablemente vestida y peinada a pesar de lo temprano que era.- ¡Oka-san!.- La rubia tendría que acostumbrarse a que le llamara así.

-Buenos días.- Saludó ella.- El desayuno ya está servido abajo. Tienes cinco minutos.- Dijo.- Pero antes de que bajes alguien quiere verte.- Agregó con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

-¿Quién?.- Sintió curiosidad la chica. No conocía a nadie como para que la vinieran a visitar tan temprano. ¿Naruto? No, no. Él no parecía de esos madrugadores. De pronto la chica sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón al ver a un chico pelinegro que tenía sus mismos rasgos.- ¿Konoha... maru?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos figuras; una pelirosa y otra rubia, esperaban en un puente ya conocido por ellos. Como no, si en el pasado cuando eran genins aguardaron allí horas y horas a que su sensei Hatake Kakashi apareciera de una buena vez, pero nunca llegaba a la hora. Tanto así que Naruto ya se sabía de memoria que un tablón del puente tenía una mancha al extremo izquierdo y que en una parte de la baranda había un chicle pegado por él mismo. Y lo que más deprimía a las dos personas de allí era que llevaban sólo un par de minutos esperando al ninja que los había convocado 'en el lugar de siempre', así que tenían mucho tiempo que esperar aún.

-No puede ser que hayan pasado tantos años y siga tan impuntual como cuando éramos pequeños.- Suspiró la pelirosa haciendo un gesto de cansancio apoyando su codo en la baranda y luego su cabeza en mano.- Es inaudito.- Resopló. A pesar de los años, la pelirosa seguía en forma, con su cuerpo esbelto y sus atributos de mujer. Lo único que no había cambiado era su voz; infantil y a veces chillona como nunca.

-Es eso lo que lo hace más divertido jiji.- Respondió él en cuclillas sobre la misma baranda con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados. Él tampoco había cambiado mucho, exceptuando por el físico que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un deportista en desarrollo.- Además, ¿no te parece nostálgico recordar todas esas tardes esperando horas? Yo gritando como un niño mimado, tú gritándome para que me callara y de vez en cuando dándote vuelta para darle un cumplido a Sasuke y él sólo observándonos haciendo exactamente nada.- Mientras decía esto se balanceada mirando al horizonte, recordando todos y cada uno de los hechos que había mencionado.

-La verdad no. Quiero que se apresure.- La voz del moreno sonó tan repentinamente en los oídos de ambos chicos que dieron un respingo y Naruto se hubiera caído de no ser porque tenía buen equilibrio y Sakura tenía buenos reflejos. Cosa que le divirtió al pelinegro sin demostrarlo.- ¿Cuánto llevan esperando?

-Un par de minutos.- La pelirosa estaba recuperando su posición anterior al pequeño incidente con el rubio.- Así que tenemos tiempo libre.- Se dio vuelta con una mirada de falso enfado.- Pero no nos vuelvas a asustar así. ¿Nos ves que casi matas a Naruto?.- Rió, haciendo que el rubio le mirara con reproche.

-¡No es cierto!.- Se defendió con ese tono de un niño que le quitaron su juguete favorito.- Para tu información, si no hubieras sujetado igual no me hubiera caído.- Replicaba con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza en dirección contraria a la chica. Esto hizo que Sakura diera una carcajada bastante sonora. Carcajada que el rubio acompañó con la suya propia.

Sasuke sólo miraba la escena divertido, y una leve e imperceptible sonrisa para los dos jounins alteró sus facciones para después desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido. Luego apoyó su pie en la baranda y luego la espalda cruzando los brazos. Había mentido. Él también se acordaba de todo lo que había dicho el rubio, pero no quería que su imagen de 'frío y poco hablador' que había logrado imponer durante toda su vida y que le había costado recuperar al volver se estropeara. Sí, le había costado mucho que lo perdonaran y que pudiera volver a portar la cinta de Konoha de nuevo. Pero lo más difícil sin duda fue tomar la decisión de volver. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-Por favor...- un rubio despeinado y deteriorado hablaba con dificultad y súplica a una sombría figura. Había luchado mucho para llegar allí y no pensaba irse sin él otra vez.- Vuelve con nosotros, todos te extrañan..._

_-No lo creo.- Soltó después de un buen rato la figura.- No tengo cara para volver Uzumaki,- Se acercó más dejando ver su pálido rostro y su peculiar cabello negro peinado como siempre.- Déjame en paz.- Eso más que una orden, al rubio le sonó a súplica. Y eso era, una silenciosa y dolorosa súplica. Quería que lo dejara en paz para no tener que lidiar con esa culpa que lo carcomía y destrozaba por dentro cuando lo veía. Se acordaba de cómo con tanto esmero habían hecho un equipo de emergencia para buscarlo y él no había hecho otra cosa que luchar contra Naruto, importándole un bledo que todos sus compañeros estuvieran al borde de la muerte por ir a buscarlo a ÉL._

_Pero esto ya había pasado antes. El rubio ya había venido innumerables veces a buscarlo, a tratar de llevárselo de vuelta a la villa, pero él sabía que perdía el tiempo y a sabiendas de aquello venía de todas formas con nuevas esperanzas de redención del pelinegro, con el mismo argumento y el moreno siempre le respondía lo mismo. Como en un círculo vicioso que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de romper. El rubio no quería dejar de insistir y el moreno no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente._

_-Vamos Sasuke...- Pidió una vez más.- Por favor...- Le rogó._

_-A ver... Supongamos que vuelvo.- Ambos se extrañaron de esas palabras, eso no era lo que siempre respondía el moreno. Había roto aquel círculo. Había sido Sasuke y no el rubio el que decidió ceder. El ojiceleste se alegró por esto y se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.- Supongamos que vuelvo y me perdonan. Pero ¿y qué pasa con todas esas heridas y molestias que causé?.- Sus sentimientos estaban saliendo y ya no los podía controlar. Y salían sin el consentimiento del pelinegro y era un efecto que muchas veces había causado aquel que quería devolverlo a la villa. ¿Amistad? Por supuesto que sí. Hace mucho ya que lo había considerado su mejor amigo al tratar de matarlo para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan. Sólo que a último momento se había arrepentido, ya que quería encontrar a su manera la forma de conseguir aquella arma mortal sin tener que derramar sangre inocente y sin caer en el juego de Itachi._

_-Nadie te reprochará nada.- se acercó más al moreno.- Vamos, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- Esas palabras de aliento hicieron eco en la cabeza de Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente como para que decidiera volver._

_-No.- Se dio vuelta.- Vete Uzumaki. Pierdes tu tiempo y gastas el mío.- Se cerró otra vez. Naruto sintió como si no hubiera avanzado nada y que de verdad estaba perdiendo su tiempo._

_Esa alegría que había sentido haces unos momentos atrás desapareció, dejando paso a la desesperanza y desesperación.- ¡Por favor Sasuke! ¡No puedes pretender como si nada ni nadie te ataran a Konoha! ¡Sakura está destrozada y hace varios días que no come bien! ¡Kakashi aunque nunca lo dice, sé que se reprime cada maldito segundo de su vida el no haber llegado a tiempo a nuestra pelea en aquel valle!- Empezó a gritar, ya no le importaba que alguien lo escuchara. Ya no le importaba si lo descubrían. Lo único que le importaba era traer consigo a su mejor amigo.- ¡Ven conmigo Sasuke! ¡Todos te necesitan!- Él hacía como que no escuchaba, hasta que en un susurro escuchó:- _Yo_ te necesito.- enfatizó.- No sabes cuánto. Eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke, no sabes cómo te extraño.- Esto tocó lo más profundo de su corazón e hizo que se diera vuelta a ver aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que le imploraban que volviera.- No sabes lo que es ver a tu mejor amigo sumergiéndose en la venganza, en el deseo enfermizo de más poder y no poder hacer nada. Me siento impotente, un inútil._

_-Yo...- No se atrevía a hablarle. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que éstos penetraban en el fondo de su ser cada vez que levantaba la mirada a ellos, adivinando lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Porque él lo conocía más de lo que se conocía él mismo.- Yo...- Volvió a repetir con un hilo de voz vacilante._

_Y cayó en la cuenta. Cayó en la cuenta de cuánta gente estaba sufriendo por culpa suya directa o indirectamente. Cayó en la cuenta de cuántas veces más iba a ocurrir lo mismo. Él vendría, lo rechazaría y se iría. Y otra vez y otra vez. Nunca terminarían si seguían así. Y el rubio no cedería. Y además ¿qué podía perder volviendo? ya había ganado todo el poder que quería. Y de verdad quería volver al lado de su mejor amigo, le hacía falta._

_-Lo siento.- Soltó finalmente._

_El rubio no lo podía creer ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O de nuevo era su subconsciente el que le jugaba una mala pasada? ¿Acaso por fin lo había conseguido?- ¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo._

_-No me hagas repetirlo, _usuratonkashi_.- Y con esa respuesta respondió todas sus dudas. No había escuchado ese insulto hacia él desde que se había ido de la villa. Y si lo había escuchado, no había sido lo mismo. Porque él decía ese insulto de forma especial._

_'_¿Cómo puedo ser tan masoquista?_' pensó, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse sentido feliz de ser insultado._

_Y pensado esto, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se iba a partir en dos en sus brazos. Pero el moreno no estaba tan lejos de hacer lo mismo con él. Hace años que no se sentían tan cerca uno del otro._

Aún recordaba ese abrazo como si se lo hubiera dado ayer mismo. En ese abrazo hubo de todo; alegría, emoción, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, nostalgia; de todo.

Cuando volvió todos estaban felices por su regreso y algunos hasta derramaron algunas lágrimas al verlo. Lo disculparon de a poco, pero Sasuke nunca se sintió bien. Se arrepentía mucho de todo lo que había hecho. Y aunque nadie le reprochaba nada, también se sentía culpable.

Un leve 'puf' hizo que el chico saliera de sus cavilaciones.

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había sentido el sonido y ahí estaba el peliplateado, con su único ojo visible cerrado indicando que estaba sonriendo y que prontamente iba a decir una de sus excusas absurdas y carentes de sentido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-El mismo.

Después de ver su figura aparecer detrás de Tsunade y escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño supo que se había perdido varios años importantes de la infancia de éste. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en una foto y estaba muy crecido, con 13 años. Le parecía tan grande aquel niño de doce años. Pero al verlo ahí, unos centímetros más alto que ella y con esa cara que denotaba madurez, se arrepintió de haberse ido de Konoha tan pronto. Y, aunque no era todavía un hombre con todas sus letras, se notaba que ya no era el niño mimado y no estaba a la sombra de 'nieto de Sandaime'. También algo en su mirada había algo que le recordaba a alguien, a aquel rubio que conoció en el Ichiraku, las dos miradas decían '¡no me rendiré!'.

No pudo seguir con su ensimismamiento, ya que sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba. Su calor aún seguía siendo familiar para ella.

-Te extrañé...- El tono varonil que había utilizado anteriormente se había esfumado, dejando paso a un susurro que despertó a la chica que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo también...- Susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.- Hermano...- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquello ya que había escondido su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del chico. Tenía sus ventajas el hecho de que hubiera crecido tanto.

Estuvieron así por mucho rato hasta que la chica se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente y se separó con un empujón suave del chico. Lo miró a los ojos y luego sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la Godaime y vieron que miraba con ternura la escena y, para no desvanecer la emotividad del momento, sólo hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguieran.

Konohamaru le permitió que ella pasara al frente como todo un caballero y la chica dijo un leve 'Gracias'. Aunque no sospechó que éste la había dejado pasar antes para derramar lágrimas.

'_Por fin..._' pensaba el pelinegro. '_Por fin la veo. Y es exactamente como la imaginaba' _con ese pensamiento recordó el funeral de su abuelo, donde le revelaron sorpresivamente que tenía una hermana mayor.

_-Konohamaru.- Escuchó que lo llamaban. Se dio vuelta con marcas de haber llorado en su rostro, pero que se confundían con toda esa lluvia que estaba cayendo torrencialmente y justo en ese día._

_-¿Mmm?- Musitó con desgano a su tutor Ebisu._

_-Ven.- Le hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera a su lado. Éste lo hizo.- Esto,- Balbuceó.- Con Kakashi-san hemos decidido que ya estás preparado para saber la verdad.- Konohamaru puso cara de desconcierto. ¿De qué verdad estaba hablando ese viejo?- Te debes estar preguntando de qué verdad estoy hablando ¿no?- El pequeño asintió. El hombre le posó las manos en los hombros.- Lo que pasa es que...- Bajó la mirada, se veía vacilante y al chico le estaba dando mala espina eso. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que levantara la mirada de nuevo y lo mirara a los ojos.- Tienes una hermana mayor._

Por una parte se sentía contento, porque no estaba solo en el mundo y había un familiar muy cercano a él que aún vivía. Pero por otra parte, ella no estaba allí. Y se enojó tanto con esa supuesta hermana que tenía que no quería volver a escuchar hablar de ella, ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar su nombre. Al siguiente día del funeral de su abuelo, Tsunade lo mandó a llamar con Ebisu, pero él no quiso ir. Se aisló en su cuarto durante dos días completos. '_Era muy inmaduro para comprender..._'. Después pasaron los años y no habló más del tema. Pero cuando nombraron a Tsunade Hime como la Quinta Hokage, ella fue a hablar con él.

_-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo, entrando a su habitación y dejando a Konohamaru con las palabras en la boca.- Haz crecido mucho en estos años,- Decía con un tono maternal extraño en ella.- Cuando te vi por última vez eras un pequeño de 3 meses._

_-Ya baa-chan,- Dijo en un tono muy grosero.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Aunque era un niño, no era tonto. Seguramente venía a hablarle de 'su hermana'._

_-Es sobre lo que te dijo Ebisu hace tiempo y que deberíamos hablar ahora antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. Es sobre tu hermana--_

_-No se equivoque señora,- Cortó volteándose para no verla-... Yo no tengo ninguna hermana._

_-Claro que tienes una, su nombre es Kumiko.- Su voz era suave. Ella sabía que el tema era muy delicado._

_-¿Sí?- Preguntó enojado.- Si es mi hermana ¿por qué no vino al funeral de SU abuelo?- No lo comprendía, y no quería comprenderlo tampoco.- ¿Acaso estaba muriéndose? ¡Porque esa sería la ÚNICA excusa que aceptaría!- La Godaime lo miraba con ternura y comprensión._

_-No...- Replicó ella.- Está en una academia estudiando para volver aquí. Desea mucho volver a verte Konohamaru.- Le dijo tranquilamente._

_-¡Pues yo no!- Gritó.- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hermana! ¡Si tuviera no me habría sentido tan solo!- Comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte. Recordarlo dolía mucho.- ¡El único hermano mayor que tengo se llama Uzumaki Naruto! Porque él SÍ estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba.- Esto último lo dijo con tanto rencor en sus palabras que sorprendió a la Hokage.- No ella._

_-Tienes que escucharme Konohamaru. Tu hermana no te dejó porque quería---_

_-¿Entonces porqué a ver?- Cortó desafiante.- NADIE abandona a su familia a menos de que esté muerto---_

_-O a menos de que esté en un internado.- Soltó finalmente. No había querido decírselo, pero no había otra opción.- Ella no está en una academia, está en un orfanato. La única razón por la que está allí fue para que no te llevaran a ti.- Lo miró a los ojos, los tenía abiertos de par en par, al igual que la boca.- Te protegió diciéndole a Sandaime que te dejara a ti aquí y ella se iría, para que no los llevaran a los dos luego.- Hizo una pausa, la que aprovechó para sentarse en la cama del chico, cosa de quedar frente a frente.- Y ahora está haciendo todo lo posible para que la dejen salir. Tiene que estudiar mucho y ser la mejor de su grupo para poder tener ese beneficio._

Y ahí fue donde lo comprendió todo, él había prejuiciado a su hermana pensando que lo había abandonado pero era todo lo contrario. Ella había sacrificado su infancia con su abuelo, con su padre y con Konoha para protegerlo.

Y ya sabía que había venido a su departamento para verlo, pero que no se atrevió. Tal vez ella pensaba que le tenía rencor y que le gritaría que ella no era su hermana y todas esas estupideces que le gritó a Tsunadebaa-chan cuando era un niño. Pero ya no era un niño y ahora comprendía todo.

-Siéntense por favor.- Les ofreció amablemente la Hokage sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. Ya habían llegado al comedor y estaba todo servido listo para ser ingerido.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa se quedaron todos callados haciendo un silencio incómodo. Y en silencio empezaron a comer todos. Todos menos Kumiko que revolvía sin ganas el café que tenía en frente, no estaba cómoda.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Tsunade, dejando de tomar su propio café para mirarla y llamando la atención de Konohamaru también.

-No, nada...- Mintió la pelinegra dejando lo que hacía y sonriéndole. La Godaime la miró con una cara de 'no te creo nada, dime ya lo que te pasa' que la hizo dejar de sonreír falsamente y volver de nuevo a su tarea de revolver el café.- Es sólo que...- Dejó la cuchara a un lado mirándola fijamente.- Siento como si no mereciera nada de esto.

-¿Eh?- Konohamaru estupefacto observándola, ella sentada frente a él y a su lado derecho Tsunade.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso.- Repitió.- Que no me merezco nada de esto.- Dejó de mirar la cuchara y alzó la vista a su hermano.- La bienvenida, la habitación, incluyendo las misiones para poder convertirme en Hokage.- Enumeró la chica, haciendo gestos acompañando sus palabras.

-Pero si---

-¿Y por qué piensas eso Kumiko?- Interrumpió a Konohamaru la Hokage.- Tú eres la nieta mayor del Sandaime, sacaste unas excelentes calificaciones en tu academia, sin mencionar que tu ninjustu, genjutsu y taijutsu son perfectos, te mereces ser la próxima Hokage más que la mayoría de los ninjas aquí en Konoha.- Dijo con calma en su voz y con ambos codos en la mesa con las menos juntas.

-¡Pero no estuve en el funeral de mi abuelo!- Esa inquietud por fin salía a flote.- ¡No acompañé a mi hermano menor cuando más me necesitó!- Su angustia salía con fuerza desde su interior. Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que se paraba.- Dime... ¡¿qué clase de hermana fui?!

-¡Fuiste la clase de hermana que se sacrifica por su hermano menor!- Exclamó Konohamaru.- ¡Que se esforzó como nadie para poder venir más rápido a verme!- Hizo lo mismo que Kumiko y se paró con ambas en la mesa mirándola fijamente. Se acordó de que ella no tenía idea de que él la había perdonado y de que aún pensaba que la odiaba así que agregó:- Yo ya lo sé todo, y te perdoné hace un buen tiempo.

-...- Tsunade seguía en su posición anterior y con los ojos cerrados impasible. Cuando sintió que Kumiko se sentaba callada y Konohamaru también, sonrió y dijo:- Eres una gran ninja y hermana, no te atormentes por lo que pasó en el pasado.- Abrió los ojos y posó su mano sobre la de ella.- Tu abuelo esta orgulloso de ti, no importa que no hayas ido a su funeral, estoy segura de que lo está.

Konohamaru y Tsunade tenían razón, bajó la vista. Por una parte, ella estaba arrepentida y enfadada consigo misma por no haber ido al funeral de su propio abuelo, pero por otra parte si no se hubiera quedado en ese momento y esforzado en sacar las mejores calificaciones del orfanato, hubiera tardado otra año en salir de allí y habría estado mucho más tiempo lejos de su hermano menor, que la necesitaba mucho y ella a él.

Así que alzó la vista y sonrió, sonrió por estar de vuelta con la razón por la que vivía; su hermano. Y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos por el sólo recuerdo de su abuelo.

_Continuará..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Aquí el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Me entristece ver que no tengo la misma cantidad de reviews que tenía cuando publiqué por primera vez esta historia (donde estaba mucho peor redactada a mi parecer). Ojala que se animen a dejarme review, ya que me encantaría saber si mi historia es mala, buena, pésima, genial, etc._

_Al menos mostré un poco de cómo Sasuke volvió a Konoha en este capítulo y también mostré de cómo Konohamaru supo que tenía una hermana._

_Muchas gracias a Sakura Takai y nadia por sus reviews._

_Reviews please D:!_


	4. Descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece (sólo Sarutobi Kumiko, y fue creada en base a los de Naruto) son única y exclusivamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los ocupo para crear historias a mi antojo sin fines de lucro._

_**Keys:**_

_'...' pensamientos en cursiva_

_-...- diálogos_

_Flash Backs en cursiva_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cap. 4  
"Descubrimientos"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lo último del capítulo anterior...

_Konohamaru y Tsunade tenían razón, bajó la vista. Por una parte, ella estaba arrepentida y enfadada consigo misma por no haber ido al funeral de su propio abuelo, pero por otra parte si no se hubiera quedado en ese momento y esforzado en sacar las mejores calificaciones del orfanato, hubiera tardado otra año en salir de allí y habría estado mucho más tiempo lejos de su hermano menor, que la necesitaba mucho y ella a él._

_Así que alzó la vista y sonrió, sonrió por estar de vuelta con la razón por la que vivía; su hermano. Y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos por el sólo recuerdo de su abuelo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban exhaustos, nunca antes su ex sensei les había dado la pelea tan arduamente como ahora. Cuando se juntarnos los tres por primera vez después de que Sasuke volvió a Konoha, con un buen trabajo en equipo lograron derribarlo y someterlo, demostrándole así que a pesar del pasar de los años seguían teniendo la misma afinidad como equipo y que su compañerismo seguía en pie. Pero luego de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento que habían decidido tener a pesar de no ser más el "equipo siete", Kakashi estaba más ágil, sabía dónde ocultarse, había aprendido nuevas técnicas de escape y se sabía todas las técnicas de ellos, siendo una desventaja para el grupo pues él era famoso por ser el "Ninja-copia".

Así terminaron, en desventaja y cansados. Sólo aprendiendo nuevas técnicas podrían derrotarlo de nuevo. Tendrían que estar en constante actualización, renovándose en cuanto a su estilo de lucha, sus técnicas y sus movimientos.

'_Ya tendremos tiempo para dedicarnos a eso… Ahora hay que entrenar muy duro_' pensó Haruno.- Kakashi-sempai.- llamó la chica con una voz seca por el agotamiento y la falta de agua.- Podría al menos… Fingir que no conoce nuestras técnicas y movimientos.- Pudo decir la kunnoichi, yendo hacia su bolso y sacando su cantimplora llena de abundante agua. Luego se sentó, exhausta por el trabajo hecho.

-Mmm…- El aludido se tocó la barbilla con una mano, imitando perfectamente la pose de un pensador.- No lo creo.- Respondió.- Si se confían en sus técnicas y estilos actuales, podrían perder sus vidas frente a algún enemigo que ya los conozca.

-¡Pero Kakashi!- Replicó el rubio con fervor.- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que combato a alguien! Ya deben haber olvidado mis formas de lucha.- Se excusó, pero él bien sabía que no era cierto. Sus enemigos conocían bien sus técnicas.

-Ni tú mismo te crees lo que acabas de decir Naruto.- Contraatacó el ex sensei.

-Lo que dice es cierto usuratonkashi.- Habló el moreno, quien estaba sentado en el pasto al lado de Sakura.- Nuestros enemigos saben de memoria nuestras técnicas y nuestro estilo de pelea, y no dudarán en usarlas en nuestra contra. Las estudiarán y analizarán, ellos encontrarán alguna falla en el acto y nos contraatacarán sin piedad con todo lo que tienen.- Apoyó lo dicho por Kakashi.- Yo mismo cuando fui su enemigo lo hice.- Dijo bajando la vista. No le gustaba recordar aquella época, su pasado oscuro y ya lejano que lo perseguía sin tregua.- Primero atacábamos a nuestro objetivo con todo lo que podíamos pero no excesivo para no matarlo, nos mostraba las técnicas y estilo de lucha que ocupaba y luego de eso lo dejábamos por un buen tiempo para que se confiara. Para que pensara que no íbamos a volver. Para que bajara la guardia y ahí en ese momento… Lo terminábamos finalmente, cumpliendo nuestro trabajo.

'_Aunque… Naruto no es tan así. Tratamos de hacer el mismo procedimiento con él. Pero es imprescindible, diría que casi imposible saber qué va a hacer a continuación._' Pensó el Uchiha prefiriendo no decirlo en voz alta. Quería conservar aún su orgullo, que era ya casi lo único que le quedaba.

-¿Y qué propone que hagamos Kakashi-sempai?- Preguntó la única mujer del encuentro. Era increíble. Todos esos años de práctica, de luchar con su ex sensei codo a codo, de tener el mismo rango y no podía dejar de agregarle ese "sempai" a su nombre.

-Por ahora, intenten cambiar su estilo de combate; el taijutsu.- Sugirió.- Si varían en ello, confundirán a su oponente sin necesidad de aprender nuevas técnicas de ninjutsu o genjutsu.

-Bien…- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Bien…- Respondió Kakashi.- Ahora…- Como vio que todos se iban se apresuró a exclamar.- ¡Esperen!- Los tres ninjas se detuvieron.- Aún no les he dicho lo de la reunión con Tsunade-sama. Tienen que estar mañana a las diez en punto allá en su despacho.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de la reunión?- Indagó el Uchiha.

-Secreto.- Rió pícaramente. Al ver que sus tres ex alumnos ponían caras de enfado se apresuró a decir:- Es broma, es broma.- Movió los brazos para que no pasara a mayores.- Se van a reunir con Sarutobi-san. Tsunade-sama les informará el orden de las misiones, las fechas, con quienes van, etcétera.- Explicó. Luego se dio la vuelta.- ¡Adiós!- Los veo mañana chicos.- Se despidió con la mano en alto para luego desaparecer con un 'puf'

-Tsk… De seguro llega tarde mañana como siempre…- Musitó Naruto. Sintió cómo sus compañeros hacían gestos de aprobación.- Ne… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer al Ichiraku's Ramen? Muero de hambre.- Sugirió el rubio.

-Yo voy.- Se apuntó la pelirosa.- También muero de hambre.

-Yo paso.- Dijo el Uchiha.- Se está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer en casa.- Se excusó. En parte tenía algo de cierto, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de salir y hace unos días que se sentía extraño.

-Oh vamos Sasuke…- Insistió el rubio.- ¡No hemos salido desde hace semanas!- Reclamó.

-No Naruto… En serio que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. '_Y en que pensar también_' Y además se está haciendo tarde.- Eso era verdad, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Mmm…- Uzumaki lo miró más detenidamente.- ¿No será alguna chica la razón por la cual no quieras ir?- Bromeó, desconociendo el hecho de que le había dado al clavo.

Uchiha Sasuke, aquel chico frío y calculador, aún popular entre las chicas de la aldea después de irse y volver, no se podía sacar a cierta chica pelinegra que había encontrado perdida en las calles de Konoha de la cabeza. Pero no sabía la razón. Y lo estaba matando. Tenían que tener alguna razón esos pensamientos que constantemente se dirigían a esa chica. Ni siquiera la conocía, sólo había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella. Y cuando la vio por vez primera y habló con ella, no encontró ninguna diferencia entre ella y tantas otras chicas con las que había hablado en su vida.

Pero ahí estaba. Ella, ella y sólo ella. En sus pensamientos, filtrándose en su mente a diario desde que la conoció.

Y el rubio había dado en el clavo, sólo que nunca lo admitiría. Y menos a él, que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, esas cosas no se cuentan entre hombres. Además que estaba Sakura presente.

-¿Y bien?- Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento Naruto molestándolo con pequeños codazos en su brazo.- ¿Me equivoco o no?

-Naruto no baka.- Habló el Uchiha. La única manera de zafarse de aquella situación era insultándolo para ofenderlo luego.- Preocúpate en tus asuntos y no molestes a los demás.- Soltó. Con un notable tono de molestia en su voz.- Me voy. Y las cosas que tengo que hacer no son de tu incumbencia.- Y así dio por finalizada la conversación, marchándose al rato.

Sakura y Naruto sólo observaban cómo el pelinegro se alejaba de ese lugar. Desde que había regresado que no peleaba así con el rubio, y no era que les preocupara demasiado, pero les extrañaba el que volviera a ser como antes. Que recuperara su antigua personalidad. Ya que antes era como un alma en pena. Como un recipiente vacío que lo único que hacía era hacer las cosas cotidianas para no levantar sospechas.

-Y a éste, ¿qué bicho le picó?- Preguntó Naruto a Sakura.

-Ni idea…- Respondió ésta con sinceridad.- ¿Aún está en pie la ida al Ichiraku?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos!- Y dicho esto, ambos emprendieron camino hacia el famoso restaurante bajo las primeras estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa respuesta desesperada le iba a costar cara luego. Pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y pensar. Pensar y pensar.

Caminó tan rápido que llegó en menos de veinte minutos a su casa. Estaba de noche, mas no le costó encontrar sus llaves que estaban en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Estaba igual como la recordaba. Desde que se había ido de la aldea no le habían hecho ningún cambio. Lo único que habían agregado cuando el regresó, fue un lienzo que le hicieron especialmente que decía "Bienvenido a casa". No lo había querido sacar de allí, ya que le traía buenos recuerdos de la fiesta que hicieron en su honor, aunque bien sabía que él no la merecía. Había causado demasiado daño, demasiadas heridas que tardarían en borrarse pero aún así le hicieron aquella fiesta de bienvenida.

Subió de inmediato a su cuarto. No había mentido cuando había dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no tenía las ganas ni la cabeza para realizarlas.

Sólo tenía cabeza para una cosa. Para una chica. Para _ella_.

Sarutobi Kumiko.

Aún no entendía cómo aquella kunnoichi había logrado infiltrarse en su vida, en su mente y en sus pensamientos sólo con dos días de haberla conocido. Era en contra de su voluntad. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada constantemente al ponerla a ella en medio.

'_Quizás sea sólo admiración. Es imposible que yo esté…_' No quería usar esa palabra. Pero era imposible que el estuviera… Tsk. Rió para sus adentros. '_No seas ridículo._' Se dijo a sí mismo. '_Debe ser la impresión de ver a una chica nueva, es todo._'

Y con ese auto-convencimiento se durmió por fin. Y adivinen con quién soñó aquella noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica miraba al techo sin pestañear. Ya se sabía de memoria el patrón que seguía la decoración. Punto, espacio, espacio, punto. Punto, espacio, espacio, punto. No era fea, pero al ser tan uniforme, aburría.

Bueno… La verdad es que se había forzado a sí misma aprenderse de memoria el patrón que seguía el techo, también veía las marcas de los muebles y los utensilios de baño. Memorizó los colores del espejo con marco de mosaico.

Cualquiera cosa que sirviera para tener ocupada su mente servía, pero ya no encontró nada más en qué ocuparla y apareció él.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Se prometió a sí misma que nunca más pensaría en él otra vez. Pero después de que la vino a dejar allí, a la residencia, no pudo evitar soñar con él.

Lo encontró absurdo, no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él. Sólo había hablado con él un par de veces y ya. Pero se quedó allí. Dentro de ella. Entrando en sus pensamientos, sus sueños.

Quizás ella se estaba… No. No podía ser. Ella no creía en los amores a primera vista y no empezaría a creer ahora.

Lo que sí creía era que lo había pasado muy bien aquel día con Konohamaru.

Después del desayuno con su hermano menor y la Hokage, ellos decidieron pasar el día juntos. En cierta forma para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se preguntaron miles de cosas de los lugares por donde habían estado cuando pequeños, Konohamaru preguntó también por su madre ya que no la recordaba.

_-Nuestra madre era muy dulce.- Empezó a explicar Kumiko mientras tomaban un helado al frente de las estatuas de los Hokages.- Cuando necesitaba algo ella siempre estaba allí para consolarme, cuidarme y quererme sólo como una madre lo sabe hacer.- Respiró, aprovechando también de darle una lamida a su helado._

_Konohamaru aprovechó esa pausa.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Parece increíble, pero Konohamaru nunca supo el nombre de su madre. Y si se lo dijeron, ya se le había olvidado porque cuando era niño, su madre no existía._

_-Kumiko. Me puso su nombre.- Respondió mirando al cielo.- Y lo llevo con mucho orgullo._

_Hubo una pausa. Las palabras sobraban cuando estaban los dos solos. Ambos se entendían muy bien._

_-¿Sabes?- Dijo Kumiko. Konohamaru dirigió su mirada a ella.- Nuestra madre olía a rosas, como Tsunade-sama._

_La cara de desconcierto de su hermano menor no se hizo esperar.- ¿Tsunadebaa-chan?- Y el tono en que lo preguntó tampoco._

_-Sí. Es gracioso, pero es verdad.- Rió.- Por eso me agrada ella. Cuando llegué y la conocí por primera vez, me volví a sentir como una niña de cuatro años mimada.- Rió de nuevo._

_-No creo que hayas sido tan mimada como yo.- Replicó el chico._

_-Sí lo creo.- Contraatacó._

_-A ver…- Retó a la chica.- ¿A ti te tenían que hacer de nuevo el té si no estaba en tu taza favorita?- Preguntó burlón._

_-Pues… Sí.- Respondió._

_-¿En serio?- Quiso saber incrédulo._

_-Sí.- Dijo otra vez ahora con algo de vergüenza.- No me enorgullezco de eso, era demasiado. Incluso para mí._

_-Guau…- Konohamaru estaba perplejo.- Nunca había conocido a alguien tan mimado como yo.- Hizo una pausa, tragándose el helado completo ya que se aburrió de tenerlo tanto tiempo en la mano. Se dio vuelta y se apoyó en la baranda del lugar contemplando la montaña que tenía las caras de los cinco Hokages de Konoha._

_Kumiko lo imitó, quedando al lado de él pero aún con su helado en mano.- Me da miedo esa montaña.- Confesó Kumiko.- Y me da más miedo saber que si es que paso las pruebas mi cara va a estar allí también._

_-Pobre Konoha…- Kumiko se extrañó por ese comentario-…Tener que ver tu fea cara todos los días en esa montaña. Ahaha.- Rió._

_-¡Oye!- Chilló ofendida la chica. Le estaba lanzando el helado en la cara, pero él fue más rápido y salió corriendo aún carcajeándose por lo dicho.- ¡Vuelve aquí Konohamaru no BAKA!_

Aún los recuerdos de aquel día estaban frescos.

Luego de esa escena fueron a almorzar. Recordaron muchas cosas y ambos coincidieron en que si hubieran tenido recuerdos juntos, hubieran sido así, con muchas risas y carcajadas.

Hoy se habían acercado más que nunca. Y le gustaba que pasara eso. La última vez que lo vio tenía tres años, era un niño aún.

Pensando en Konohamaru encontró un alivio para que no llegara él a sus pensamientos. Así que se quedó pensando en su hermano menor hasta dormirse.

Pero él apareció de nuevo allí. En su sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kumiko estaba sentada en un sillón de una sala contigua al despacho de Godaime ya que ésta la había llamado temprano allí. Aún se encontraba intranquila por el sueño que tuvo. No se acordaba del contenido ni del tema. Sólo recordaba que ÉL apareció.

Agitando su cabeza decidió mirar en donde estaba. Al parecer era una sala para pequeñas reuniones o charlas. Estaba mirando en derredor hasta que una foto colgada en la pared le llamó la atención.

Yondaime, el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha estaba en ella. Un hombre joven (no debía tener más de treinta años), rubio y con el pelo algo alborotado. Ojos color miel o café y una mirada penetrante. Le recordaba mucho al chico que conoció en el Ichiraku.

-¿Naruto-san?- Sabía que era ilógico, él mismo le había dicho a Kumiko que hablara con Konohamaru porque a él le hubiera encantado tener algún hermano o padres, pero el parecido era increíble.- No puede ser…- Se dijo.- Kumiko estás loca.- Y continuó mirando.

Se detuvo. Ahí estaba, la foto de su abuelo. Sarutobi Hiruzen; el Tercero. Al localizarla se quedó contemplándola un largo rato. Esa foto le traía recuerdos de hace años.

_-¡Ojii-chan! ¡Ojii-chan!- Chillaba una pequeña niña pelinegra en brazos de un hombre joven.- ¡Quiero que Yondi-chan me baje! ¡Que me bajee!- Gritaba y pataleaba con fervor._

_Su "Ojii-chan" estaba sentado en frente de una cámara fotográfica, que cada cinco segundos cegaba a Kumiko y hacía un ruido raro, posando para una sesión de fotos._

_-Si él te deja en el suelo,- La niña se calmó y escuchó atentamente.- ¿prometes ser una buena chica y sólo mirar?- Preguntó el abuelo de ésta relajando su postura y mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos._

_-¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!- Diría cualquier cosa con tal de bajarse y correr hacia su abuelo. Eso Yondaime lo sabía, así que sonrió para sí. Ella no iba a cumplir con su promesa._

_-Bien,__ bájala Yondaime__.-__ Ordenó Sarutobi__._

_-¡Yupi!- Gritó la niña de dos años. Al ser bajada por el Cuarto, quien seguía sonriendo por la energía de la niña, ésta fue corriendo al regazo de su abuelo, entorpeciendo la labor del fotógrafo que era completar la sesión._

_-¡Ay Kumiko!- Replicaba el hombre.- ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías sólo observando!_

_-Crucé los dedos jiji.- Rió pícaramente.- Además, ¡me aburro aquí!_

_-Si quiere Hokage-sama…- Habló el fotógrafo.- Como la sesión no necesita más fotos, podría tomarle algunas con su nieta para que se entretenga en algo.- Sugirió el hombre._

_-Bue---_

_-¡SÍ! ¡Sí!- Chilló la niña.- ¡FOTO CON OJII-CHAN!- Saltaba y gritaba en el regazo del Hokage, incluso ahorcándolo por la fuerza con la que se colgaba de su cuello._

_-… Ahahaha.- Reía por lo bajo el Cuarto, esa niña siempre lo enternecía, se parecía mucho a su abuelo en ser obstinada, aunque era la viva imagen de su madre._

_-Pero recuerda Kumiko, que el tío Asuma vendrá por ti pronto para llevarte a tu casa.- Le dijo Sarutobi.- Kumiko-okaa-san te tiene una sorpresa._

_-¡Sí!- sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Sonrían.- Indicó el fotógrafo._

Al recordar aquella escena sonrió. Esa tarde fueron al Festival de la aldea, se hacía cada año. Tenía que averiguar si aún hacían ese Festival o no.

También recordó las fotos sacadas ese día ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos recuerdos que tanto añoraba? Una la tenía ella por supuesto, estaba bien conservada enmarcada en la mesita de noche de su habitación, pero sacaron cuatro o cinco fotos ese día. ¿Quién se las había quedado?

¿Su madre? No, ella las hubiera heredado de ser así, ¿Konohamaru? Tal vez las heredó él, pero si eso hubiese pasado tendrían que haberle explicado quién era ella. Así que descartado. ¿Su abuelo? Podría ser, y era lo más lógico, pero de ser así alguno de los anteriormente mencionados tendrían que tenerlas. A no ser que se las hubiese dado a otra persona, otro pariente.

A su otro hijo. A su tío; Asuma. Nadie podía tenerlas más que él.

Decidido; mañana buscaría a su tío y averiguaría dónde estaban esas fotos. Y de paso averiguaría lo del Festival.

-Kumiko.- Llamó la voz de Tsunade, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara considerablemente.- ¡Oh, Lo siento!- Rió.- No sabía que estabas tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos chica.- Se explicó acercándose a ella aún riendo. Kumiko empezó a reír con ella.

-No importa kaa-san.- Rió.- Fui yo la despistada. Una kunnoichi siempre tiene que estar alerta.

La Godaime dejó de reírse paulatinamente.- Pero bueno, yo venía a decirte que aún no puedes salir.- La pelinegra asintió.- Saldrás cuando todos estén reunidos. Mandaré a Shizune a buscarte.

'_Genial. Ser el centro de atención._' Pensó sarcásticamente la chica. Lo que más odiaba era cuando una gran cantidad de gente la miraba al mismo tiempo. Se sentía… Sobre-observada.- De acuerdo.- Respondió.- Esta sala me trae tantos recuerdos.- Agregó mirando con nostalgia aquella sala.- No me importa quedarme un rato más aquí.

Tsunade se la quedó viendo. La manera en la que miraba la foto de su abuelo momentos atrás le recordó a ella misma. Como muchas veces había mirado la de su abuelo y la de su tío abuelo, el Primer y Segundo Hokage de Konoha respectivamente; Hashirama y Tobirama Senju.

-A muchos nos trae recuerdos.- Dijo Tsunade.- ¿Sabes?- Se acercó un poco más a la chica hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo, por ende entre las fotos de Shodaime y Nidaime.- El Primer y Segundo Hokage de Konoha eran parientes míos. Shodaime era mi abuelo y Nidaime mi tío abuelo.- Kumiko la miró.- Mis raíces estaban aquí. Mi destino estaba forjado antes de que naciera y me ata a Konoha…- La rubia dirigió su mirada a la chica, ambas se miraron a los ojos-… Tal y como lo está el tuyo. Serás la Sexta Hokage de Konoha de seguro, está en tus venas.

-…- La chica sólo guardaba silencio mientras la escuchaba. No se le ocurría qué decir ante esta repentina muestra de apoyo y cariño. Volvió a mirar la foto de su abuelo.

-Tu caso es distinto al mío.- Prosiguió la mujer.- A mí me fueron a buscar para que viniera aquí y pusiera orden, pues estábamos en tiempos difíciles. Habían asesinado al Tercero y no tenían cabeza para que guiara al cuerpo.- Hizo una pausa para suspirar.- Me negué rotundamente. Pero Uzumaki Naruto no se dio por vencido hasta que logró su cometido; que volviera a Konoha para asumir el mando.- Sonrió. Le debía mucho a ese chico.- Él quería ser el próximo Hokage de Konoha. Quería estar en tu lugar.- Kumiko sólo escuchaba atentamente.- Cuando estabas por llegar y les tenía que anunciar la noticia me preocupé. Me preocupé por él. Por cómo se tomaría todo esto, por cómo te recibiría.

-Me recibió bien.- Dijo al fin.- No hubo ninguna hostilidad de parte de Naruto-san.- Dirigió su vista a la mujer.- Es un buen chico. Tiene un gran corazón y te levanta el ánimo solamente con tu presencia.- Dijo sonriendo. Aquel rubio amante del ramen tenía un aura esperanzadora. Por personas como él valía la pena seguir luchando por un mundo mejor.

-Sí. Ese niño de aquel entonces me cautivó. Me devolvió las fuerzas para continuar y me enseñó a creer y a luchar por tus sueños e ideales.- La rubia lo decía sinceramente y con un brillo en los ojos. Ese brillo que sólo tiene una madre al hablar de su hijo.

-Se nota que lo quiere mucho.- Musitó la chica. No se atrevió a levantar la voz por miedo a arruinar el ambiente que se había formado entre las dos.

-Él es como el hijo que nunca tuve.- Confesó.- Justamente igual a como te siento a ti.- La pelinegra dirigió su mirada a la mujer sorprendida. No se esperaba aquello.- Ambos me recuerdan a mi hermano menor Nawaki.

Kumiko sólo pudo asentir. No hallaba qué decir en esos momentos.

-Te digo todo esto porque quiero apoyarte.- Explicó la rubia.- Veo mucho de mí en ti y no me perdonaría que te perdieras en el camino como lo hice yo alguna vez en mi vida.- Quedaron frente a frente. La mujer le tomó ambas manos.- Cualquiera cosa que necesites, llámame, búscame. Estaré allí para ti.- Y dicho esto la atrajo para sí en un abrazo. Un maternal y suave abrazo.

-Lo haré.- Prometió la chica en un susurro.- Okaa-san.

Las dos se quedaron así por un largo rato, era agradable ese gesto de cariño y ambas lo necesitaban.

Tsunade se separó suavemente.- Bueno… Ahora me tengo que ir a mi despacho.- Dijo.- Tengo que afinar los últimos detalles de las misiones que están programadas para ti.

-Okaa-san.- La llamó.- ¿Me darías un adelanto de quién va a ser el que me acompañe a mi primera misión?- Pidió.

-Es una persona muy acogedora. Te sentirás como en casa con él.- Respondió.- Estaré en mi despacho si me necesitas. Sólo si es urgente por favor.- Dicho esto la rubia salió de la sala.

-Gracias.- Susurró al viento que había levantado con su movimiento, pues ya se había ido y sus oídos no pudieron escucharla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya es hora.- Avisó la Godaime a sus convocados.- Sarutobi Kumiko se presentará aquí para que la conozcan.- Dijo mirando alrededor.- Shizune. Por favor.

La aludida hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho a buscar a la que iba a ser la próxima Hokage de Konoha.

Todos estaban expectantes…

_Continuará…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Y aquí está xD. El cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Debo decir en mi defensa que la inspiración sólo vuelve cuando quiere. Y qué más oportuno si en este momento estoy de vacaciones xD._

_Les mostré algunos recuerdos de Kumiko, y el primer "acercamiento" de Sasuke y ella._

_Quiero aprovechar, para dedicarles (aunque no puedan leer ni les interese esta serie) este capítulo a todos los damnificados de mi país por aquel fatídico terremoto el 27 de Febrero. FUERZA CHILE. Que nos levantaremos de las cenizas cuales fénix =)._

_Aunque sé que es un caso perdido, lo pediré igualmente._

_DEJENME UN REVIEW D:!!_

_Les juro que estoy desesperada. No hago esto (fics) para recibir algo a cambio, pero los reviews alimentan a las autoras y a los fics._

_Sin reviews, no hay inspiración. Y sin inspiración, no hay historia._

_Review! =)  
_


	5. Presentaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__ Yo ni vivo en Japón ni me llamo Masashi Kishimoto (además que soy mujer xd), por lo tanto Naruto, sus personajes, lugares, técnicas, etcétera no me pertenecen._

_**Keys:**_

_'...' pensamientos en cursiva_

_-...- diálogos_

_Flash Backs en cursiva_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cap. 5  
"Presentaciones y su pasado"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Shizune salió de aquel despacho, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cómo será?

-Me han dicho que es igualita a Konohamaru.

-¿Será que podré tener su número de teléfono? –Manotazo.- Ouch.

Todos habían escuchado historias y rumores de ella por demasiado tiempo, aunque nunca llegaron a concretarse. Se había rumoreado que el Tercero tenía otro nieto, que éste nieto iba a "heredar" el puesto del Sexto Hokage, pero nadie lo creía ya que le habían preguntado a Konohamaru directamente y él lo negó todo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Todos callaron.

-Sarutobi Kumiko-desu.- Presentó Shizune, dejando pasar a la mencionada.

La pelinegra se sentía nerviosa, no le gustaba que todos la miraran en una sala. '_Por favor… Que miren hacia otro lado…_' rogaba silenciosamente. Que no la miraran. Que se dieran vuelta. Que hicieran cualquiera cosa menos mirarla a ella.

Se adentró en el despacho. Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si reconocía a alguien. Pero nada. Había chicos de clanes que había estudiado, pero sólo eso. Cuando vio al Kazekage se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo. Estaba buscando a los dos rostros que había conocido en esos días. Uno con más ansiedad que el otro.

Y ahí estaban.

De pie, uno al lado del otro frente al escritorio, se encontraban Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Éste último no tardó en sonreírle a modo de apoyo. La chica le sonrió de vuelta, cuando dirigió sus ojos negros como la noche hacia el pelinegro, éste sólo la miró fijamente, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, sintiera mariposas en el estómago y hormigas por todo el cuerpo. Recordó ese sueño que había tenido la noche anterior con él. Y todo esto en un par de segundos.

Pero el Uchiha no estaba lejos de sentirse igual, sólo que no lo demostró como ella con su mirada. También había recordado aquel sueño en el que ella era la protagonista.

Debido a todo esto, la chica tropezó. Se sujetó del escritorio de Tsunade-sama para no caer y se sintió tonta.

'_Rayos… Ahora mismo debo parecer muy torpe…_' pensó tristemente. Se incorporó y los encaró a todos. Ella sentía cómo un calor muy conocido se le subía a las mejillas.

'_Se ve muy torpe…_' pensaron Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara.

'_Guau… Que bonita…_' pensaban los chicos y algunas chicas.

'_Mmm… ¿aún podré conseguir su número de teléfono?_' pensó otra vez Kiba, quien estaba al lado de Hinata, la efectora del manotazo anterior.

'_No se ve tan fuerte como se rumoreaba_' Kankurô de la Arena la escudriñaba detenidamente '_Pero a veces las apariencias engañan_'

-Era como habían dicho…- Susurraba Yamanaka Ino.- Es igual a Konohamaru. Se nota que son hermanos…

-Pero ¿sabes?- Le respondía Nara Shikamaru también en un susurro.- Ponle peluca a Sasuke y es igualito también.

-Jijiji.- Rió por lo bajo Akimichi Chouji con la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-¡No se parece en nada!- Exclamó lo más bajo que le permitió su voz femenina. Hace años la chica decidió que Sasuke no era su tipo, sin embargo aún lo consideraba su amor platónico.- No digas tonterías…- Aunque cuando la vio mejor, era verdad que también tenía un parecido con el Uchiha.

-De verdad que es linda.- Susurró Haruno Sakura al aire. Un poco más adelante que esos tres.

-Mmm… No podría decirte ya que cualquier comentario mío sonaría a pedofilia.- Habló Hatake Kakashi.

-¡! ¡! ¡!- Los tres jounins pegaron un salto, ¿en qué segundo había llegado?

-No es gran cosa.- Susurró fríamente Sasuke. Por suerte para él, todos le creyeron y ese comentario no llegó a oídos de la pelinegra.

-Es muy simpática. Yo la conozco -ttebayo.- Se jactó el rubio.

-¿Tú? ¿Conocerla? ¡Ja!- Se burló Kiba.- No me hagas reír. Ella se fijaría en tipos más inteligentes.- Rió.

-Kiba…- Lo reprendió Hinata.- No seas tan cruel…

-…- La chica no sabía cómo llamar la atención de los presentes o cómo introducirse a sí misma. Había mucho ruido en aquella sala y escuchaba su nombre en distintas conversaciones que se estaban efectuando.

Tsunade se dio cuenta de aquello.- Silencio.- Dijo ella. De inmediato todos dejaron de hablar y susurrar, incluso de pensar.

Kumiko captó que era su turno. Inspiró hondo y agradeció al cielo por ya no tener aquel sonrojo aún en su rostro.- Gusto en conocerlos.- Se esforzó para que no le flaqueara la voz.- Como ya sabrán mi nombre es Kumiko Sarutobi. Soy la nieta mayor de Sandaime y voy a hacer estas pruebas para convertirme en la Sexta Hokage de Konoha.- La voz le salió bien, sin altibajos.- Espero que nuestra convivencia sea de su agrado.- Terminó de decir la chica.- Gracias.

Y después de dicho esto, por tanto contener aquellos nervios traicioneros, llegaron todas las cosas al mismo tiempo; el sonrojo, los nervios y la falta de aire.

Al ver a la chica tan aproblemada, Tsunade habló:- Kumiko, siéntate. Gracias por las palabras que has dicho.- La pelinegra agradeció más ese gesto.- Al lado de Uchiha Sasuke hay un asiento libre.- Bueno, no tanto.

'_¡¿Por qué?!_' era lo único que se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al asiento mencionado. Sentía que todos los presentes seguían de cerca sus movimientos, y no le gustaba la sensación. Reparó en una chica que estaba sentada entre Naruto y Sasuke. Tenía los cabellos de un excéntrico color rosa y unos ojos de color jade. Era hermosa a su parecer. Sobresalía del resto de las chicas presentes que había podido observar.

Debía ser aprendiza de Tsunade-sama. Ese flujo de chakra sólo lo podía tener un Ninja Médico.

-Hola Kumiko-chan.- La saludó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Naruto-san.- Le respondió ella, ese chico era su salvación a todo. Podía olvidar por un momento lo pasado recientemente gracias a él.

El chico de ojos celestes le envió una mirada de soslayo a su "rival" del clan Inuzuka. Este sólo farfulló y miró con rencor.

-¿Ves?- Murmuró la Hyuuga.- Sí la conoce.

-Ella es Sakura-chan.- Le dijo el rubio aprovechando el sonido de los murmullos que se había formado de nuevo en el despacho.- Ex compañera de equipo cuando éramos genins.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san.- Saludó la chica tomando asiento e inclinándose para no perder contacto visual con la pelirosa y rozando accidentalmente al Uchiha. Los dos se exaltaron, pero no mostraron nada.- Tú eres la aprendiza de Tsunade-sama, ¿no?

-Así es, lo soy.- Corroboró la chica. Tsunade-sama debió haberle hablado de ella.- Para servirle Kumiko-sama.

-No, no.- Se apresuró a decir la Sarutobi alzando las manos con las palmas al frente.- Llámame Kumiko, sólo Kumiko. Creo que no debemos tener más de uno o dos años de diferencia.

'_Déjà vu_' pensó el Uchiha, quien a pesar de parecer indiferente escuchaba cada palabra que decían. '_Dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando nos encontramos_' cómo olvidarlo si fue ese día el que la conoció y desde ese momento estaba viviendo un infierno mental.

Con ese último comentario se dio por terminado el pequeño intercambio de palabras de ambas kunnoichis. Cuando Kumiko se enderezó, sin quererlo y por la cercanía de ambos, su brazo rozó otra vez el de Sasuke.

Y vaya que lo notó.

Esta vez el Sistema Nervioso de la chica no tuvo piedad con ella y envió un choque eléctrico tan fuerte a su cuerpo que quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Se le puso hasta la piel de gallina.

El pelinegro estuvo parejo con ella, su Sistema Nervioso tampoco tuvo piedad de él y le envío electricidad a todo su cuerpo igualmente. La sensación fue totalmente nueva. Nunca había sentido aquello con un pequeño roce.

'_Rayos… Maldito cuerpo, ¿por qué me odias tanto?_' en menos de media hora había maldecido a su cuerpo dos veces. Algo estaba mal con ella.

'_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_' se preguntaba el chico por otro lado. Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Bien.- Llamó la atención otra vez la Godaime, devolviendo a ambos pelinegros a la tierra.- Es hora de que les diga a ustedes quién va a ser el primer mandado a la misión con Sarutobi y porqué.- La mujer se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se apoyó en él al frente de todos para mayor comodidad.- La razón por la cual escogí a esta persona para que haga la primera misión con ella es la siguiente.

Tomó aire. Aprovechó para retirarse unos mechones de cabello que le molestaban en la vista.

-Esta persona es muy de fiar y muy noble.- Empezó.- Es acogedora y hará sentir a Kumiko muy cómoda. O eso esperó.- Agregó por lo bajo.- La persona a la que escogí es…- Expectación en todo el despacho. Nadie movió un solo músculo ni respiró en ese segundo.-… Rock Lee.

-¿Eh?

-¿Lee?

Ambas reacciones fueron simultáneas. Algunos dijeron la primera otros la segunda. Pero todos sin excepción exclamaron de asombro. Claro, excepto Kumiko.

Cuando dijo esas cualidades todos pensaron que la Hokage se estaba refiriendo a Naruto.

Kumiko se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, pero todos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Se sorprenden porque todos pensábamos que hablaba de Naruto.- Respondió a su pregunta no formulada la persona que estaba a su lado. La chica se sobresaltó y pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.- Rock Lee es el vestido de verde, pelo negro y cejas pobladas.- Respondió a la otra pregunta no formulada, ¿ahora leía mentes?

'_Ojala que no escuche los latidos de mi corazón_' éste le latía tan fuerte a la chica que retumbaba en sus oídos. No pudo ni siquiera levantar la vista para buscar al tal Rock Lee, estaba muy concentrada tratando de regularizarlos.

-Ven Lee.- Escuchó como lo llamó la Hokage.- Para que Kumiko pueda verte y conocerte.- El chico así lo hizo. Se acercó al escritorio y se detuvo. La pelinegra levantó la vista para verlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-Un gusto en conocerla Sarutobi-san.- Dijo el tal Lee. La chica ni se molestó en decirle que no la llamara por su apellido. Ya lo había dicho muchas veces.- Espero llevar a cabo una excelente misión con usted.- Ambos aún se miraban a los ojos.

-Yo también espero lo mismo Lee-san.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Sentía como todos la miraban, ahora sentía vergüenza. Perfecto. La sensación de unos momentos atrás pasó a segundo plano.

-Bien…- La mujer rubia tomó un papel que tenía encima del escritorio.- El día de la misión es pasado mañana.- Informó a los presentes, en especial a Lee y Kumiko. Vio el documento que tenía en mano y después lo bajó.- Ese día parten hacia el país de la Niebla. Una explosión hizo un agujero en la pared de una penitenciaria de dicha Villa, por eso van a ayudar a encerrar otra vez a los presos que se dieron a la fuga y están prófugos.- Explicó.- Lo harán bien. Se demorarán en llegar allá en uno o dos días. A lo mucho tres.

-Hai.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.- ¿Con quién hay que contactarse allá?

-Habrá un hombre esperándolos. Él se comunicará con ustedes.- Respondió Tsunade.- Se pueden ir. Pasado mañana los quiero ver a las ocho en punto en la salida de Konoha.- Les dijo a los chicos.- Pueden retirarse. Gracias por haber venido.- Y con esto, dio por zanjada la reunión.

Los murmullos de los chicos y el sonido de pasos yendo a la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Kumiko. Al fin tenía una misión. Ya no estaría aburrida todo el día pensando en qué hacer y hacia dónde ir.

-Disculpa…- Escuchó la pelinegra. Se dio vuelta y vio a un chico con el cabello alborotado y castaño. Al lado de él estaba una chica con el cabello negro larguísimo y ojos blancos; una Hyuuga.- Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba.- Se presentó.- Y ella es Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hola…- Sonrió.- Muy amable al presentarse ustedes mismos.

-Sólo quería decirte.- Continuó el Inuzuka.- Que si quieres puedes ir a mi casa un día de estos.- Invitó el chico dejando sorprendido a más de alguno de los ninjas que estaban allí.- Te podría mostrar Konoha también. Lo que desees.

El Uchiha prestó atención a lo que decía. No había estado escuchando hasta escuchó "mi casa" y por alguna extraña razón que no entendía tuvo el impulso de avanzar y partirle la cara a ese estúpido.

-… Gra-gracias.- Tartamudeó. Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo.- Tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta.- No le gustó cómo sonó aquella palabra.

Los presentes sólo miraban la escena; Kiba coqueteándole descaradamente a Kumiko y Hinata al lado de él mirando a todos con cara de "Discúlpenlo por favor".

-Bueno… Eso era.- Rió el chico. Hizo una rápida reverencia.- Adiós, _Kumiko_.- Y dicho esto se dio vuelta, marchándose de allí.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó Hinata.- No lo pude detener. En serio que no sé qué le habrá pasado.- Siguió la chica. Imitando al castaño hizo una reverencia a Kumiko y luego a Tsunade.- Matta ashita minna.

'_Guau…_' pensaba la chica. '_Primera persona que me dice por mi nombre de pila_.'

-Tsk…- Naruto tenía una mueca de molestia en su cara.- Mira que decirte por tu nombre de pila "Adiós, _Kumiko_"- Se burló imitando la voz de Kiba.- Confianzudo…

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun…- Lo calmó la pelinegra.- He pasado diciendo desde que llegué aquí que no me gustan las formalidades.- Dijo riendo.

-No lo justifiques Kumiko-chan.- La cortó Sakura.- Es primera vez que te ve y que te habla y fue muy grosero de su parte el llamarte por el nombre.- Dijo indignada. Nunca se imaginó una actuación así de parte de Kiba.

-Deberíamos irnos…- Habló Sasuke, a quien no se le habían pasado las ganas de volarle la mandíbula de un solo golpe.

Los demás accedieron a irse. Todos se despidieron de la Godaime y salieron del despacho. Como era hora de almuerzo, al Uzumaki se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos en el Ichiraku's Ramen?- Sugirió.

-¡Yo me apunto!- Exclamó la pelinegra. Con tal de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes iría a cualquier parte, y qué mejor que ir a comer a su restaurante favorito.

-Vamos pues…- Dijo Sakura.- ¿Vienen Sasuke-kun, Lee-san?

-Bueno…- Accedieron ambos.

Los jóvenes Jounins comenzaron a caminar hacia el susodicho en silencio. Hasta que a la pelirosa se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-Y…- Empezó la chica llamando la atención de todos.- ¿De dónde vienes Kumiko-san?

Esa pregunta a la pelinegra la tomó por sorpresa.- Pues… Vengo del País del Remolino, allí me he entrenado y estudiado para que me dieran la oportunidad de volver aquí.

-¿Por qué te fuiste allá y no creciste aquí en Konoha?- Preguntó ahora Naruto.

Llegaba la hora de contar su verdad, su historia.- Bueno…- La chica lo sopesó por unos segundos y resolvió que lo diría, ¿qué tenía que perder?- Es una historia muy larga…- Advirtió.

-No importa… Nosotros la escuchamos Kumiko-sama.- Dijo Lee.

-Está bien.- Accedió la pelinegra.- Con una condición. El próximo que me diga "Kumiko-sama" o "Sarutobi-san" va a tener la culpa de que no la cuente.- Rió.

Los demás rieron con ella y dijeron al unísono.- Bueno…

-¿Y bien?- Escuchó la voz de Sasuke.- ¿Nos vas a contar la historia o no?

-Sí, la contaré.- Le respondió lo más tranquila que pudo. Su voz siempre le causaba problemas.- Pero no aquí, la contaré en el Ichiraku's Ramen donde estaremos sentados y cómodos para escuchar mi larga historia.- Agregó, dando por terminada la conversación hasta que llegaran allá.

La pequeña travesía ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Llegaron sanos y salvos al Ichiraku. Se sentaron, hicieron sus pedidos y Kumiko comenzó el mismo relato que días antes le había contado a su hermano menor.

-Todo se gatilló con la muerte de Kumiko, mi madre.- Empezó a narrar la pelinegra, se había sentado al medio de todos, con Lee y Sasuke a un lado y al otro Naruto y Sakura.- Ella murió al dar a luz a Konohamaru, a la temprana edad de veinte y ocho años. Al morir ella quedamos a cargo automáticamente de mi abuelo Sandaime, ya que mi padre había muerto hace seis meses en una batalla causada por pequeños grupos rebeldes que todavía creían que la guerra continuaba.

En ese momento le entregaron los tazones a cada uno. La chica aprovechó para tomar aire y ordenar los hechos. Todos los recibieron y luego la miraron para indicarle que continuara.

-Mi abuelo nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nos cuidaba, mimaba y nos quería mucho. Pero un día, cuando Konohamaru tenía apenas tres años y yo ocho, el consejo de ancianos de la aldea de ese entonces, decidió que el Tercer Hokage no podía dedicarse por tiempo completo a su Villa si tenía que cuidar a dos niños, así que le dieron un mes para encontrar a algún buen tutor para nosotros dos, o ellos nos enviarían a donde hubieran bacantes.

-Qué crueles…- Comentó la pelirosa con un hilo de voz.

-No, no…- Excusó la pelinegra.- Yo en un principio también dije eso, no entendía por qué hacían aquello si era separar una familia prácticamente. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubiese sido peor si nos dejaban a los dos allí a cargo de mi abuelo. No lo dejábamos trabajar. Y con la reciente muerte del Cuarto Hokage todo el trabajo lo tenía él.- Naruto se sintió identificado con eso. El Cuarto había sellado el Kyuubi en su interior a cambio de su vida y la seguridad de Konoha.

Mientras explicaba esto, la chica jugaba con su Ramen y cada vez que hacía una pausa tomaba un bocado.

-Pero bueno,- Prosiguió.- Al darle el veredicto a mi abuelo, de inmediato empezó a pensar en gente. Llamó a unos cuantos pero ellos ya estaban ocupados haciendo clases en academias o cuidando a varios niños que habían quedado huérfanos por la guerra. Así llamó y llamó hasta que dio con Ebisu, el ex-tutor de Konohamaru, y le planteó la situación. Ebisu dijo que con mucho gusto lo haría pero que en ese momento sólo tenía autorización para tener bajo tutoría a un solo niño o niña.

En el local todos la escuchaban expectantes. Incluso el vendedor y su hija Ayame habían dejado de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo para escuchar disimuladamente.

Kumiko hizo una pausa y comió un bocado de Ramen.- Sandaime pensó de inmediato en que yo fuera con Ebisu y a Konohamaru le buscaría otro, no habría tutor que se resistiera a tan encantador niño de tres años. Pero cuando Ebisu me vino a buscar le dije que no me iría con él, que se llevara a mi hermano menor en vez de a mí, pues era poco probable que encontrara a otro tutor. Él no accedió tan fácilmente, pero le insistí tanto que terminó por decir que sí y se lo contó a mi abuelo. Sandaime habló conmigo y me dijo que posiblemente me llevarían muy lejos de allí si no iba con Ebisu, que todavía podía arrepentirme. Pero le dije que no, ya que un niño de tres años lejos de su ciudad natal era peor que una niña de ocho.

Había un silencio casi sepulcral en el local. Nadie movía ni un músculo. Todos estaban escuchando atentamente la historia completa y oficial contada de los propios labios de la nieta del Tercer Hokage de Konoha.

-Llegó un rumor a mi internado años después,- Siguió la chica.- de que Yondaime-san, el Cuarto Hokage, se había ofrecido para ser mi tutor aún cuando mamá estaba viva.- La noticia sorprendió a todos.- Me quería mucho. Me decían que él siempre jugaba conmigo cuando podía, pero murió y no pudo cumplir su promesa de ser mi tutor.- Seguía hablando la Sarutobi.- Luego de que mi abuelo no pudiera encontrar a un tutor para mí, me enviaron a un internado en el País del Remolino. No tan lejos pero tampoco cerca. La primera vez que me intentaron sacar de aquel lugar fue dos años atrás. Aún lo recuerdo.

_Una Kumiko de quince años estaba en su clase de Aritmética (materia tomada voluntariamente), cuando en eso un sutil –toc, toc- suena en toda el aula. La profesora se paró de su escritorio, abrió la puerta y puso cara de asombro al ver a un shinobi, al parecer un Jounin._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Busco a la Srita. Sarutobi Kumiko.- Habló con voz suave aquel hombre._

_-¿Quién la busca?- Preguntó desconfiada la maestra._

_-Sarutobi Asuma.- No tuvo que escuchar más, la joven salió del aula corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza. El Jounin respondió al abrazo gustoso.  
_

_-Tío…- Dijo la chica.- Tardaste tanto en venir a buscarme.- No lo decía para echarle la culpa, sino para que supiera cuánto lo había extrañado._

_-Maestra,- Se dirigió a la mujer aún con su sobrina pegada a su torso.- Vengo en órdenes de Sandaime-sama, el Tercer Hokage de Konoha, para llevarme a Sarutobi Kumiko y empezar las pruebas correspondientes para se convierta en la próxima Hokage.- Decía esto estirando un rollo de pergamino hacia ella.- El internado mismo observó que sus notas son perfectas, su expediente está limpio y tiene un comportamiento ejemplar._

_-Así es…- Corroboró la maestra.- Está usted muy bien informado Asuma-san._

_-Siempre lo estoy._

_Kumiko sólo veía la escena. Esa profesora siempre le hacía la vida imposible desde que se encontraron en su primera clase. Materia que tomaba estaba ella. Aritmética, Jutsus Escapistas, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu… era espantoso._

_-Kumiko.- Soltó la maestra severamente.- Ve a sentarte. Todavía no ha terminado la clase.- Le ordenó.- Y al terminar la clase vas a tu cuarto y me esperas allí hasta que te llame._

_-Hai.- Dijo la chica. A modo de despedida presionó aún más fuerte su cuerpo con el de su tío.- Arigatoo.- Agradeció, y con eso se fue a sentar._

_-Y usted Asuma-san.- Continuó la mujer.- Tiene que hablar con Rectoría primero. No puede llegar así como así para llevársela._

_-De hecho.- Cortó el Jounin.- Para allá iba.- Corrigió. '_Vine aquí personalmente para comprobar si era verdad que la trataban muy mal_' pensó el hombre. Sus sospechas eran verdaderas, así es que iba a hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Y antes de que la profesora pudiera hacer o decir algo más, se despidió.- Sayoonara. Iré a Rectoría y pronto vendré a buscarla.- Entró medio cuerpo al aula para ver a su sobrina.- Volveré pronto Kumiko-chan. Sé la mejor y cuídate… cuídate mucho.- Y dicho esto el hombre desapareció en el acto._

_'_Asuma-chan_' pensó decepcionada la chica._

-Esa vez pensé que me iría definitivamente de ese lugar.- Continuaba hablando la chica. Ya se habían terminado todos sus respectivos platos de Ramen (a excepción de Naruto que pidió dos más), estaban allí sólo porque querían escuchar su historia. Además que recién se enteraban que Asuma era el tío de Kumiko y por ende, el hijo de Sandaime.- Pero Rectoría se las ingenió para mantenerme allí dos años más. Incomunicada en ese lugar. Ni siquiera podía mandar cartas, aunque de todos modos no hubiera sabido a quién escribirle.- Decía.- Mi madre y padre habían muerto, mi abuelo también y no sabía dónde vivían ni Asuma ni Ebisu o Konohamaru como para mandar alguna carta.

-¿Cuándo y cómo supiste que tu abuelo estaba muerto?- Quiso saber Sakura.

-Lo supe…- Al querer responder esa pregunta automáticamente su semblante cambió. Ahora en vez de sereno e inexpresivo, era triste y con un dejo de amargura.- Lo supe cuado estaba haciendo un examen por medio de un shinobi, justo semanas después de la visita de Asuma.

_-Recuerden…- Decía la misma profesora. Pelo castaño, ojos negros, coleta alta, anteojos y un traje de dos piezas que la hacían ver como un rectángulo con brazos y piernas.- Tienen que pasar los siguientes obstáculos; el tronco, los kunais y desactivar el explosivo pegado al árbol. Luego tienen que hacer dos bunshins como finalización en frente nuestro, es decir, de los examinadores, ¿entendido?_

_-Hai.- Se oyó que la clase le decía a la profesora._

_En ese preciso momento, llegó un Ninja con chaleco de Jounin con una cara neutral. Le hizo señas a la maestra para que se acercara y así lo hizo. El Jounin le dijo algo a la mujer, algo que la alarmó un poco. Pero su expresión volvió a ser la misma de antes. Asquerosamente superior a los demás._

_-Sarutobi.- Llamó severamente a la chica. Ella fue hacia allá inmediatamente.- Traen noticias de Konoha para ti.- Dijo. Y Kumiko podría hasta haber dicho que lo dijo con un tono burlón._

_Pero esto a la chica no le impidió ilusionarse. Por fin la iban a sacar de allí, pero ¿por qué no venía Asuma-chan como hace unas semanas lo hizo?_

_-Sarutobi-san…- Saludó el Ninja respetuosamente._

_-Sensei- Saludó ésta con una leve reverencia._

_-Su abuelo… Sandaime-sama, el Tercer Hokage de Konoha ha…- Empezó el Ninja. A la pelinegra le dio mala espina aquello.-… Ha sido asesinado._

_Al escuchar esto los hombros de Kumiko empezaron a pesarle. ¿Qué había dicho ese hombre? ¿Su abuelo? El gran Sandaime… _muerto_._

_-¿Qué?- Susurró la chica. No podía ser, justo cuando la iban a sacar de allí, cuando había visto a su tío, su abuelo no estaría más con ella. No podría oler aquella esencia del viejo. No podría estrecharlo en sus brazos nunca más. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien últimamente?_

_-Sandaime ha sido asesinado.- Los ojos abiertos y estupefactos de la chica miraron directamente al Ninja.- Fue asesinado por Orochimaru, un Sannin renegado de la aldea._

_Ya no escuchaba lo que decía… Algo de una aldea y un examen de Chuunin, condolencias y palabras de aliento que a ella no le servían._

_Ahora la esperanza de ser sacada de ese lugar se había esfumado de su corazón._

_'_Nunca voy a salir de aquí_' pensaba sin esperanza alguna._

-Obviamente.- Habló la pelinegra.- Reprobé ese examen y con él la materia.- Recordaba aún con la misma sensación de pérdida que siempre sentía cuando rememoraba ese momento.- Inclusive el explosivo explotó en frente mío. Tuvieron que llevarme a la enfermería del orfanato con urgencia y quemaduras graves.

-Qué triste…- Musitó Sakura con la angustia en el pecho. Había tenido que pasar por tanto para llegar aquí.

-Después de esa noticia no regresó nunca más mi tío Asuma ni nadie. Me quedé varada allí durante casi tres años con rumores que iban y venían.- Dijo.- Que estábamos en guerra, que Suna había roto la alianza con nosotros, que Orochimaru estaba cerca y Konoha estaba en peligro porque no tenía líder, etc.- Enumeró la chica.- También llegaban muchos rumores sobre ustedes.- Agregó.- Sobre un grupo de Genins que habían iniciado una búsqueda, ya que habían raptado a uno de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro; Lee, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron. Ese rumor era cierto salvo por una cosa; que no habían raptado a nadie, sino que Sasuke había ido con ellos por voluntad propia.

-Bueno…- Habló Sakura.- Eso es en parte verdad y en parte mentira—

-La mentira es.- Cortó el moreno.- que yo no fui raptado, fui por cuenta propia.- Admitió Sasuke dejando a todos sorprendidos por su confesión.

-Ah…- Entendió la pelinegra. Sasuke pensó que ahora peguntaría por su pasado y por lo que le había impulsado a ir voluntariamente, pero el único comentario que hizo fue:- Ya saben como son los chismes.- Rió.- Nunca son ciertos del todo.

El moreno se sorprendió. Era la primera mujer que no le preguntaba el "por qué" de su decisión.

-Después hace dos semanas me dijeron que la nueva Hokage había solicitado mi presencia aquí para convertirme en Hokage. Rectoría opuso resistencia pero el Jounin que me fue a buscar amenazó con traerla en persona allá y accedieron inmediatamente.- Sonrió. El recuerdo de esa escena siempre la hacía reír.- Y aquí estoy.- Finalizó la historia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los palillos de madera chocar contra el tazón de Ramen de Naruto.

-Bueno…- Dijo Lee.- Yo me tengo que ir.- Se incorporó, dejando entre Kumiko y Sasuke un espacio vacío.- Matta ne Kumiko-san, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.- Se despidió.- Kumiko-san, nos vemos pasado mañana en las afueras de Konoha.- Avisó. La pelinegra le sonrió.

-¡Espera Lee-san!- Lo detuvo Sakura antes de que hiciera algo. El corazón de Lee repiqueteó un poco más rápido.- Me voy contigo. Le dije a mamá que llegaría después de almuerzo a casa.

-De-de acuerdo.- Tartamudeó el chico. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última declaración de amor hacia la chica, él todavía sentía "cosas" por ella.- Vamos entonces.

-¡Matta ashita!- Se despidió la pelirosa caminando con Lee en dirección a su casa.

Los tres Ninjas restantes intercambiaron miradas. Naruto aún no se terminaba la porción que había pedido extra.

-¿Nos vamos cuando termine?- Preguntó el rubio con cara de "¡espérame!"

-Ya, no tengo problema en esperarte.- Sonrió la pelinegra.

-Yo tampoco.- Agregó el moreno, quien se había sentado en el lugar de Lee quedando al lado izquierdo de la pelinegra.

Al irse Lee y Sakura, Kumiko quedó a una persona de quedarse sola con el moreno, cosa que no quería que pasara, pues él notaría su nerviosismo y le preguntaría qué le pasaba. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era explicar qué rayos le pasaba, pues ni ella sabía.

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Naruto al terminar de comer su Ramen.

-¡¿Ah?!- Se sobresaltó la pelinegra. ¿Tanto se notaba? ¿Lo habría notado Él? ¿Qué iba a hacer si así era?

-Por la misión.- Aclaró el rubio sin notar el sobresalto de la chica.- Si estás nerviosa por tu primera misión en calidad de ser juzgada para ser Hokage.

-Ah…- Alivio total. Relajó su expresión tensa. Había sido pura imaginación suya. Aunque no sabía que el moreno se percató del cambio en su voz.- No, la verdad no tanto.- Admitió. Y era verdad, ella pensó que iba a estar hecha un manojo de nervios en cuanto le avisaran cuándo iba a hacer su misión. Pero no fue así. Y creía que tenía mucho que ver con Naruto, él la hacia sentirse en casa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, también tenía que ver con el Uchiha; pensaba en él la mayor parte del tiempo.- Más bien diría que estoy ansiosa.

-Naruto terminó. Vámonos.- Ordenó Uchiha con esa autoridad característica de él, pero que Uzumaki no había visto desde que llegó a la Villa.

-Tú no me das órdenes, baka.- Le respondió el rubio con un deje de humor en la voz que sólo Sasuke percibió.

-Naruto…- Susurró la chica severamente pensando en que había sido muy grosero de su parte.

-Déjalo.- Le dijo el moreno a la chica.- Usuratonkashis como él no saben mantenerse a raya, y menos en frente de una dama.- Le siguió el juego como lo habría hecho años atrás. ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto su personalidad de antes?

-Pero---

-Baah…- Resopló el rubio.- No vales la pena Sasuke no baka…- Esa pelea de insultos no la habían tenido desde hace años, y era gratificante tenerla de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que soy? _Pedazo de Burro_.- Enfatizó Sasuke.

Kumiko ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- Explotó la pelinegra.- ¡Ya son bastante mayorcitos como para que empiecen a pelearse como dos niños de doce años!- Agregó, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a Naruto reírse a carcajadas y a Sasuke reírse por lo bajo.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Si algo no le gustaba a la chica, era que se rieran de ella.

-Es que esa es la idea…- Habló con dificultad el rubio por efecto de la risa.- Es la forma en que nos tratábamos siempre Kumiko-chan.

-¿Tratábamos?- Lo pilló al vuelo.

-Así nos tratábamos cuando teníamos doce años. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera.- Completó el rubio ya controlando su risa desenfrenada.

-Estábamos recordando viejos tiempos.- Explicó el moreno.

'_No lo hacía desde que volví aquí_' admitió en sus pensamientos Uchiha, pero debía completar aquello: Desde que _ella_ llegó lo había comenzado a hacer otra vez.

-Muuuy viejos tiempos –ttebayo.- Corrigió el rubio.- Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos desde que volvió.- Lo único que pudo pensar el pelinegro en esos momentos fue en sacarle la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente.

'_Gracias… Naruto_' pensó sarcásticamente junto con algunos deseos asesinos hacia el rubio.

-Que extraños son…- Rió la chica.- Ambos.- Agregó.

-Sí lo sabemos.- Dijo Naruto.- A mí me lo dicen todo el tiempo hahaha.- Carcajeó. Distraídamente miró hacia el frente donde había un reloj colgado en la pared de Ichiraku's Ramen y se alarmó.- ¡Oh no! ¡tendría que haberme juntado con Ero-sennin en mi departamento hace media hora!- Exclamó.- Me tendrán que disculpar, pero me tengo que ir.- Se paró, dejando al par de pelinegros solos.- ¡Adiós Kumiko-chan, Sasuke! ¡Nos vemos –ttebayo!- Se despidió dando un salto y perdiéndose en los tejados. No tenía tiempo como para caminar.

'_Mmm… Nunca pude preguntarle sobre sus impresiones acerca de mi repentina aparición_' pensó la chica. La conversación con Tsunade-sama aún estaba presente en su mente.

_Él quería ser el próximo Hokage de Konoha. Quería estar en tu lugar…_

Le inquietaba. Ella no quería causarle molestias a nadie.

_Cuando estabas por llegar y les tenía que anunciar la noticia me preocupé. Me preocupé por él…_

Ella también estaba preocupada por él. Tenía el presentimiento de que las sonrisas que le entregaba el rubio no eran del todo verdaderas.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- La chica fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por aquella voz.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. No había escuchado la pregunta, sólo había sentido la voz.

-Algo te preocupa.- Ahora no preguntó, él afirmó.- Lo veo en tus ojos y tus gestos.- No era como si él estuviera admitiendo que no la había parado de mirar desde que ese baka se había ido, ¿o sí?

Pero Kumiko no se dio cuenta de la confesión oculta. Ella en cambio estaba debatiendo mentalmente si decirle o no decirle que lo que le preocupaba era el chico que recién se había marchado; Naruto.

-Es sobre…- Empezó, pero se detuvo. ¿Para qué preocupar a la gente con sus problemas?-… Nada. Olvídalo.- Y se dispuso a contemplarse sus manos encima de la barra.

-…- El moreno no iba a insistir, no era su estilo. Además que allá ella si no quería decirlo.- Como quieras.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué aún estaban allí y no se disponían a tomar la iniciativa de ir a otro lugar.

-Está bien…- Soltó la pelinegra.- Te lo diré.- Levantó la vista hacia su rostro.- Es Naruto…

¿Naruto? Eso sí era extraño, ¿Por qué le preocuparía ese baka a ella?

-¿Naruto?- Preguntó sorprendido, haciendo de su voz un eco de su mente.

-Sí…- Afirmó.- Lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama me contó que él quería convertirse en el Sexto Hokage de Konoha.- Por fin salía a flote aquella preocupación que la tenía ahogada.- Me pregunto cómo estará él, lo que siente, lo que piensa. Porque al fin y al cabo yo soy un obstáculo para su sueño.

Lo que escuchaba hacía reír para sus adentros al Uchiha. Naruto no era de esas personas que se echaban a morir por una pequeñez como esa, y que ella se preocupara tanto por ese baka empezó a molestarle un poco.

-No te preocupes por ese baka.- Dijo con tono despreocupado e indiferente.- Él no se va a dejar abatir por el hecho de que alguien va a ser el Sexto.- Las palabras que decía el moreno tranquilizaron a la pelinegra.- Él estará pensando en ser el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha.

Kumiko confirmó lo que comenzó a sospechar desde que habían hecho esa escena de "insultos". Sasuke y Naruto, el chico frío y el chico cálido, eran mejores amigos. No. "Amigos" no era el mejor término. El lazo que los unía era mucho más fuerte como para definirlo como una simple amistad. Eran como hermanos. Hermanos de sangre. Y eso se podía ver a simple vista.

'_Se ve que se aprecian mucho el uno al otro_' la chica pensaba. Mirándolo fijamente sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué?- El pelinegro la sacó de sus cavilaciones una vez más.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara que me miras tanto?- Preguntó éste con un tono de molestia sin quererlo.

-N... No…- La chica apartó la mirada rápidamente.- Perdona. No quise molestarte…- Se disculpó.

-…- El chico se dio cuenta tarde del tono que había empleado. Se quiso disculpar con ella, pero ese impulso duró poco ya que él no era así. Él no pedía disculpas por nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella.

-Bueno…- La pelinegra se levantó.- Yo… ya debería estar de regreso en la residencia.- Se excusó, pero la realidad era que le había dolido la forma en que le habló, pero era su culpa. No debería haberse quedado mirándolo como aturdida.

-…- El chico aún no decía nada. No sabía qué decir.

-Adiós. Y discúlpame otra vez por incomodarte. No quería hacerlo.- Y dicho esto partió en dirección a la residencia.

-Es hacia el otro lado.- Le indicó el moreno, provocando que la kunnoichi se sonrojara, ¿cómo tener tan mal sentido de la orientación?

El chico se incorporó y caminó hacia ella.- Te voy a ir a dejar.- Dijo sin mirarla tratando de parecer indiferente.- Si te dejo sola quizás te pierdas en el camino.

'_¿Por qué?_' se preguntaba la chica interiormente. Las actitudes del Uchiha la confundían mucho. A veces podía ser muy caballero pero otras veces era el más grosero de la Villa entera.

-Gracias…- Susurró la chica por lo bajo sin levantar la vista.- No tenías por qué---

-Vamos.- La cortó.- No vaya a ser que Tsunade-sama se enoje contigo por salir tanto tiempo de la residencia.- Sin nada más que decir el moreno comenzó a caminar en la dirección correcta.

Y Kumiko no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo aún confundida por su extraño comportamiento.

_Continuará..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Otro capítulo subido =)_

_Ahora le tocó contar su historia. Espero que me haya salido bien la historia de ella. Me preocupé de que no topara con ninguna historia y que los años estuvieran bien._

_Recuerden que Kumiko tiene tres años más que Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto en este fic tiene diecIocho y ya es Jounin igual que los demás. Por lo tanto Kumiko tiene veinte y un años (media vieja ya xD)._

_Quiero igual agradecer los Hits que he tenido. Pero que me dejen algún review, aunque sea para decirme que está pésimo el fic y que debería dejar de publicarlo por el bien de todos u_u_

_Otra vez, quiero dedicar este fic a Chile. FUERZA CHILE. Aún falta mucho por sacar y por reconstruir, pero juntos podemos lograr todo._

_Y les quiero avisar además que quizás me demore mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que entro a la universidad =S._

_Review! :D  
_


End file.
